All The Way
by What About Love
Summary: The thrill of an affair, turns you into a different person. She needed him to get away, all the way. Will/Karen
1. Chapter 1

"You're sadistic, and bitter, and empty." He rushed from the bar after she had embarrassed him, making him sing a song that had haunted him for years. Oh, how she hated herself. She always did that, went too far and lost respect, hurt people for no reason other than her own enjoyment. They were having a fine time until she had to be so harsh, vulgar even.

Maybe she really was a bitter woman. Her husband was never home, and when he actually was home all he did was abuse her, emotionally and sometimes physically. It wasn't a marriage at all. She saw the relationships between Will and his friends, how they were such a tight group. And she knew that she would have to change completely if she ever wanted to fit in with them. It seemed that only Jack cared about her, and only he wanted her around. It was because she always went too far. Karen Walker was a bitch.

A small tear fell down her cheek as she looked into the moonlight through the window of her limo, Will's words continuously replaying in her mind. It was two o'clock in the morning and she was on her way home from the bar. She was drunk, as usual, but, for once in many years, she wasn't numb. His words hurt her so much; not the words themselves, but the emotion behind them. He meant what he said, and she believed him.

"Miss Karen?" Driver opened the door and she quickly wiped her eyes, effectively hiding her sadness. She nodded to him as she stepped out of the limo, holding her head high until she walked through the door of her manse. She tossed her purse on the table and made her way up the stairs, her eyes glossy and connected to the floor. She felt so sleepy.

Suddenly, she felt a hard pressure against her as a body slammed into her, obviously in a hurry. She cursed beneath her breath and looked up to find a tall, blonde woman with beautiful blue eyes. Karen, who was much shorter, was reminded of a model, which was most likely what the woman was. The women stared at one another for what seemed like an eternity, before the model spoke.

"Oh, you must be Stan's sister." She reached out her hand in a form of greeting, but Karen didn't move. She didn't want to look at the woman, let alone shake her hand.

"No, honey, I'm his wife." She walked past the blonde, so tired of meeting the women he brought home. Oddly enough, she didn't mind so much the fact that he was cheating, as long as it wasn't in her home. She went to sleep in her bed, alone, as her husband occupied his own bedroom down the hallway.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Good morning, darling." Stan walked into her bathroom as she had just finished wrapping a towel around her naked body, after trying to kill her minor hangover with a bubble bath. He walked up behind her when she stepped in front of the mirror and began to brush her hair. His arms wrapped around her waist, but she dropped the brush in the sink and pushed him away, meeting his eyes. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I asked you not to bring them here and you're still doing it!"

"What are you talking about?"

"That whore in the hallway last night, the one you told I was your sister! That's low, Stanly, even for you!" He remained still for a moment, staring into her hazel eyes. It was definitely not the first time they had had the same conversation.

"What do you want me to say?"

"Say you won't bring them here anymore!"

"It's just so much easier." Her eyes widened in disgust.

"What the hell makes you think adultery is supposed to be easy? You're a billionaire, rent a suite somewhere! I don't give a shit what you do, just don't bring them here! Your children live her, for goodness sake!" She began to walk out of the room and into her closet, when he grabbed her wrist and yanked her towards him. Her long hair slapped against her face, still wet from her bath. He was just about to degrade her; she could see it in his eyes. She hurriedly spoke up, hoping to beat him to the harshness of their words. "Get your hands off me, you fleshy bastard." He reached a hand back, and she cringed in anticipation of the slap he would lay across her cheek.

"Miss Karen, I need you for something." Rosario knocked on the door, bellowing to her employer. Karen opened her eyes when Stan didn't hit her, relieved for her maid's presence. He pushed her wrist away and opened the door, leaving for work. "Did I interrupt something?"

"Nothing important, honey, what did you need?" She pulled her towel closer to her body; she felt exposed all of a sudden. Rosario only shrugged and leaned forward to whisper.

"I just needed to make sure you were alright." She walked away, not noticing Karen's confused expression. It probably wasn't much of a secret around the house that her marriage was strained and abusive in many ways, but actually hearing it from her maid was something different. It made her feel like her help was judging her for something she knew was out of her control.


	2. Chapter 2

She stared at the chipped wood on the table of the coffee shop, sitting alone. It was around eleven in the morning and she had just returned from Will's office. He was finally her lawyer, much to his relief. She put her pride aside and signed the papers. He apologized for what he had said to her, but she didn't believe him, he couldn't have meant it.

They hadn't really gotten along since they met, but as the months progressed they were falling into a routine of sorts. The only times they ever really connected, on a personal level, was when they were alone. And that didn't happen very often, unless he was trying to get her as a client or she was thinking of leaving her husband. If either of them were to be honest, they liked it best when they were a group of four.

"I know you don't eat with the help, so how about I buy you lunch as a friend?" She looked up to find Will observing her, smiling. She found it ironic that he was in her mind and in front of her at the same time.

"No, thank you." He sat next to her at the table and took her hand between each of his. "What the hell are you doing? I said no, thank you." She pulled her hand away from him, placing it in her lap, before he began a conversation. She wanted to be alone, and thought she made that pretty clear with her tone of voice.

"Look, I know you said not to mention it, but I really am sorry about what I said at the bar. It was really out of line, and I'd like to buy you lunch as an apology. I feel really bad about it."

"Honey, I'm not really…"

"I won't take no for an answer, so come on." He took her by the wrist and pulled her out of the coffee shop. She didn't make a sound to alert him to the pain he caused when he grabbed the same wrist that Stan's hand had so harshly squeezed earlier that morning. He looped her arm around his and they began to walk down the sidewalk.

"Will, I know you feel bad for what you said, but it doesn't bother me, okay? I haven't been to work yet, and I'm not going to be your Grace for today."

"Well, since my boss is so excited about landing Walker Inc. I got the rest of the day off, so you should take off too."

"Why?"

"I don't know. We never spend time together."

"Haven't we agreed before that we like that?"

"Yes, but things can change." She was about to protest, using another lame excuse, when she and Will were stopped by a woman she never expected to see again.

"Mrs. Walker, I'm so glad to see you." It was Stan's mistress, one of them, acknowledging her on the street. Her heart beat quickly in her chest.

"That's funny, because I have an entirely different feeling right now." Will stood still and watched the exchange, thoroughly confused by what was happening. He didn't know much about Karen or her life, but he had a feeling he was about to witness something that he wasn't supposed to witness.

"No, you have it all wrong. I told Stan that its over between us when I found out he was married. And I was hoping to apologize to you, for what happened…for everything." Karen wondered why she was receiving so many apologies so suddenly. She nodded to the woman, whose name she didn't care to learn, and led Will away from her.

----------

"You're not going to tell me what that was all about, are you?" She took a sip of her martini as Will looked at her from across their table.

"Are you implying that you're so dense you didn't understand? My husband cheats on me; what's there to tell?" She shrugged and opened her menu to look at choices in salads.

"Maybe you want to talk about it?" She scoffed and met his gaze.

"That's the last thing that's going to happen. It's my business, and you can't mention it to anyone, got it?" He nodded and waved the waiter over so they could order. The conversation was light throughout lunch, and her marriage was completely avoided. For that she was thankful. He took her mind away from troubles.


	3. Chapter 3

She sighed as an orgasm rushed through her body, stealing her breath for just a moment. The bubbles of her bath popped against her heated skin as she calmed herself from the small bout with feelings. She moved her hand from between her legs and lay back against the tub, feeling content and at peace with herself for the moment. It had been months since her husband's hands had made contact with her skin; since they had made love. He had his girlfriends, and she had his credit cards. Shopping was her new version of sex, and she was tiring of it. The need for a specific physical exertion was boiling in her stomach.

She moved and reached over the side of the tub, finding her bottle of pain killers. After she swallowed three pills with her martini, she stared at the ceiling. All she wanted was to be wanted.

----------

"Karen?" Will's words snapped her from her daydream, and she blinked heavily before meeting his gaze.

"What?" He shared an amused look with Grace before smiling at her.

"Did you want some soup?" He nodded to the serving bowl in his hand, lifting his ladle slightly. She nodded and he filled her bowl before serving Jack and taking his own seat. Jack turned to Karen and nudged her foot with his under the table.

"You're quiet, Karebear. Is something wrong?"

_Yes_

"No, Poodle. I'm fine." She smiled and took a sip of her wine.

"You seem blue."

_I'm losing my sanity._

"I'm just a little sleepy." She softened her gaze towards him and nudged his foot under the table, a sort of bookend to their short conversation. Suddenly, her phone rang in her purse. She rolled her eyes and excused herself to answer it, finding it after a moment and pressing the green button. "Hello?"

She could hear a rustling, as if someone had called her from their pocket on accident. When she looked at the caller ID she saw that it was Stan's cell phone. She placed the phone to her ear again and was just about to hang up when she heard a soft moan. Intrigued, she listened more intently.

It was just as she thought as soon as she heard the voice, Stan's phone had been bumped and speed dial called her when he was with his girlfriend. It was disgusting to her, the way he could be so careless, but it was immobilizing. What were the chances that his phone would call her when he was making love to another woman? It seemed impossible, but as she heard the screaming and carrying on, her anger reached a level that she hadn't reached in a while, infuriated. Her stomach tightened, and she felt as if she could literally explode.

"Mother fucker!" She slammed her phone to the floor with force, causing it to crack. Her friends watched in shock as she clenched her fists and repeatedly stepped on it, effectively shattering it to pieces. She took a deep breath and ran her hands through her hair.

"Kare?" Her head shot up at Grace's voice, and she was brought back to reality, an odd embarrassment. She took a few more deep breaths, wishing she could have controlled herself in front of them.

"Um…wrong number." Her excuse was lame, but she didn't look to see their reactions before she walked into the bathroom, tossing the door closed behind her. She could hear her friends talking about her, thankful that they were the kind of friends who didn't judge, and her tears fell from her eyes as her legs collapsed beneath her.

She fell hard into a seated position next to the shower and began rocking back and forth, feeling her sanity flow from her soul. It had been weighing on her for years, and she continued to hold her head high, but the phone call made her snap. She wanted to hurt him, make him pay for what he was doing to her, but how?

No, that wasn't the way to solve anything. It was beyond crazy to act immature and spiteful in that type of situation. But she couldn't help feeling as if it were her right of passage to do whatever, or whomever, she wanted. She stood from her position and walked to the mirror, cringing at her slapdash features.

Moments later she emerged from the bathroom, sparkling as if nothing at all had occurred. She took a bottle of vodka and placed it to her lips, taking large gulps. Will, Grace, and Jack had all retired to the television room to watch a movie, and she joined them. No questions were asked, and the evening continued, much to her relief.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm going away this weekend." His announcement was made as he shaved in her sink. She had been taking a bubble bath when Stan barged into her bathroom, complaining about his sink leaking.

"What makes you think I care?"

"I just didn't want you to worry if I didn't come home for a few days." She scoffed, knowing exactly why he was going away. He was at least honoring her wishes, and he no longer brought his girlfriends to the house, at least not while she was home.

"I'm sure you'll be well taken care of, honey." He turned from the sink and gave her a look of annoyance.

"You don't have to act like that." She laid her head back against the tub and groaned. "I spend all week at the office, working to provide for you and…"

"Just shut up and go already." Suddenly, his hand had a fistful of her dark hair, causing her to whimper in pain. They hadn't even argued yet and he was already getting physical, but she would never give him the satisfaction of knowing how much it hurt. He pulled her face up to meet his, her upper body becoming exposed as it was lifted from the water and her hands around his wrist.

"If you want to continue living the way you do, you will start showing me some respect. Do you understand? "

"I'm not a child…" She was quickly cut off when his other hand grabbed her chin, so roughly that she let out a sharp breath.

"Respect me, and I won't have to treat you like one." His voice was like a match to her fuse, so arrogant. She knew the consequences would most likely be severe, but she decided to be bold for a moment. She quickly gathered the saliva in her mouth and spat in his face. He dropped her at the shock, and she felt the water splash out of the tub.

She thought that she would maybe have a chance to at least get out of the tub, but he pulled her out and threw her to the ground. It was such a violating experience; being naked and tossed around as if she were useless. She felt him punch her stomach, but she gave him no reaction, no satisfaction. She only closed her eyes and waited for him to finish, almost like when they made love. He held her face in his hands, roughly.

"Now, don't disrespect me again." She bit her lip and nodded. He tossed her back to the ground, she hit her head, and he left the room. The slamming of the door was the last thing she heard before she burst into tears.


	4. Chapter 4

"Are you even listening to me?" She jumped at the suddenness of Jack's voice, sounding more high pitched than the moment before. She felt bad that she wasn't listening to him, but she had bigger problems than a dirty look from the counter help at the yogurt store.

"I'm sorry, Poodle, but I'm just not myself."

"No kidding. You don't even fondle with me that much anymore." She rolled her eyes and placed her hand on his package, surprising him. "It's not only that."

"I know." Her words were spoken in a matter-of-fact tone and she seemed annoyed, but Jack pressed on.

"There's something going on with you, and we're all kind of worried." She frowned, feeling angry. So, her friends were talking about her behind her back, of course. She shouldn't have expected them to just forget about her episodes of slight insanity, which were always memorable.

"What the hell do you want me to do about it?"

"For starters, stop acting like such a bitch." She pulled her hand away from his body and her gaze became harsh. "I'm not trying to hurt your feelings, but you're way more insensitive than you usually are, and it's really difficult to handle."

"Honey, I don't say things to you that are mean."

"Not all the time, but maybe if you weren't so inconsiderate to your friends, they would be more open to listen if you need to talk." She closed her magazine and sighed.

"Let's go shopping." She spoke just as Grace walked through the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She lay on the floor of Jack's apartment, having just woken from a blackout induced by a large amount of pain killers. He had left a note next to her sleeping form, telling her that one of his boyfriends needed him. She rolled her eyes as she read the note, wondering how he could so carelessly leave one of his best friends passed out on the floor of his apartment. No matter what anyone thought, she would never do something like that to anyone. It only proved how innocently dense his mind was.

A groan escaped her lips as she rolled onto her side, feeling sore. After a moment of gathering her thoughts, she sat upright and flipped her phone open. It was midnight and she was alone. That was always something she hated, feeling alone. Her marriage, her husband, left her feeling alone and unnecessary, and she continued to inadvertently push her friends further away. Suddenly, the door opened. She quickly looked to the guest.

"Jack's with one of his boyfriends, sorry." She stood and went to the kitchen to make some coffee, flicking on a light. It may have been late, or early, but she felt that she needed an energy boost before going home.

"I know. He asked me to baby-sit you."

"I'm awake, Will. You are relieved of your obligation." He shrugged and closed the door behind him.

"It's not really an obligation. I'd like to know you're okay."

"Save it, Mary. You aren't needed." She watched the coffee brewing into the pot, and wished he would just go away. She didn't want to be alone, but she certainly didn't want him to be the one to keep her company.

"I pity you, Karen Walker." He leaned his elbows on Jack's counter, placing his face in his hands as she swiftly turned to face him. The look in her eyes could have set fire to him, so he continued speaking. He didn't have much of a plan, but he knew that in order to get on her good side he had to make her angry first. It was just the odd way she worked. "I mean, you're in your forties, you're always blacking out, you…"

"What's your point?" He shrugged and looked deeper into her eyes.

"You want so much to breathe, but you don't know how."

"Fuck off. I don't need you to judge me. Go and take a look at your sorry life because you can't touch mine." He stood and walked around the counter as she turned away from him, finding a coffee mug. She turned back around to find him close to her. "What do you want?"

"I want to help fix your problems."

"I have none." She pushed him away, but he grabbed her wrist to stop her force. He expected her to respond with anger, but her reaction was shocking. She closed her eyes and turned her face away, as if she were waiting for him to hit her or something. He loosened his grip on her wrist and softly took her chin in his hand, she didn't move.

"Open your eyes, Kare." She did, but they were filled with unreleased tears. He pulled her into a warm embrace, running his hands over her back. He held her as she cried.

----------

"So, are you okay?" He met her eyes as they sat on the couch of his apartment, sharing a bowl of grapes. She placed a grape in her mouth and shrugged.

"As long as nobody hears about it, I'm fine."

"You honestly think I'm going to tell someone?"

"Are you implying that you don't share everything you know with Grace?" He shrugged and she gave him a tired smile. "Just skip this one, honey."

"I promise." She took his hand in hers and squeezed, showing her appreciation in the best way she knew how. "Hey, it's late. You want to sleep over?"

"That's nice, honey, but I don't do couches." He raised an eyebrow and smiled.

"You were asleep on Jack's floor."

"No, I was passed out on Jack's floor." He chuckled at her words and sat the bowl on the table.

"Grace is sleeping over at Nathan's apartment. I just put clean sheets on her bed tonight. You can sleep there." She gave him a soft smile, giving in to his kindness. It was nice to be so friendly with him. He made her feel like she mattered, and it felt good.

"Thanks, honey."

----------

Thanks for the reviews. They make my day.


	5. Chapter 5

Grace arrived home to her apartment, after spending a wonderful evening with Nathan, to find a strange sight. Karen and Will were eating breakfast at the table, casually speaking. It looked as if they were old friends who had been living together since college, in other words, it looked like she was taking the place of Grace while she was away.

"Good morning." Grace smiled to Will and nodded. "Karen, what are you doing here?"

"Why, I'm sleeping with Will. What do you think I'm doing?"

"Very funny."

"Stan's out of town, and I passed out at Jack's. Wilma saved me from going home high." She smiled and took a sip of her orange juice, which was naturally laced with vodka. Grace walked into her room, gathering a few things to pack into a suitcase. She had another date with Nathan and didn't want to come back home.

----------

"And that's the story of how I lost my virginity. I also discovered that sleeping with women was probably not my thing. Poor Diane." They laughed as she took another sip of her beer. It was surprising to all of them that they had spent the whole day together. She had Rosario bring her a change of clothes after breakfast, and she hadn't left his apartment all day. For some odd reason she felt safe with him; protected. Before they knew it, it was seven in the evening and they were drinking beer on his terrace.

"That's beautiful, honey. Well, you know, except for the weeping." They laughed and he turned his head to face her.

"How did you lose yours?" For a moment she felt sort of somber. It wasn't often that she shared any intimate moments of her life with others, especially people she never let see behind her mask. It also wasn't often that somebody asked about her past. Nevertheless, he told her his story; she took a deep breath and returned the gesture.

"I was eighteen, freshman year of college. I was failing my chemistry course and Mr. Tyler was willing to go easy on me…if I was nice to him." He watched her face as she spoke, noticing how the seriousness of her face had softened at the telling of something real.

"Did he…?"

"No, honey, there was no force involved. I needed an A, and I got it." She raised her bottle to him.

"That's so depressing, Kare." She scoffed and smiled to him.

"Honey, that was years ago. It's not the worst thing that has ever happened to anyone. Actually, he was really good." He rolled his eyes and they tapped their bottles together.

"Soft and passionate? Isn't that what women like?"

"Not always. I like it rough." She giggled at what she had just revealed before studying his demeanor. "But you don't do you?" She had always had her theories about him, for one reason or another. She assumed he was one of the sensitive lovers, passionate and soft, as he had recently suggested she might like. There was really no reason for her curiosity, but the conversation returned her interest.

"Not with a woman. I don't like the fear of hurting someone."

"That's my favorite part." She smiled to herself, closing her eyes for a moment. "Well, anyway, I guess everyone's 'loss of virginity story' has a bit of sadness, right? I mean, sex can't be perfect."

"I agree. Who gives a shit about the people with 'amazing' sex lives? I haven't had sex in two months, and I'm fine." She laughed at his words.

"Try six months, honey. Then tell me how you're doing."

"You've gone without for six months? Have you said anything to Stan?" She closed her eyes as the natural depressant of the alcohol continued to invade her mind. It wasn't as if she wanted to spill her guts to him, her mouth simply wouldn't stop.

"I must not be very great; he has other ways of getting off." It was then that her mind caught up with her words. Her eyes grew wide and she sat up straight in her chair. "That's none of your business, I'm sorry. I'm going to go."

"Don't worry about it, Kare. You should stay again. We're drunk." She smiled and stood, him following.

"That's why I should get home. I'm sick of waking up on other people's floors."


	6. Chapter 6

She opened the door to her manse and took a deep breath, glad to be home. There was something about arriving home after a brief absence that made her smile and take a deep breath. Her alcohol buzz was still going strong, and she stretched her arms above her head in a peaceful manner. The cool breeze from outside was still wrapping her in its soft embrace, and she allowed it to press against her soul.

She was oddly at peace, for the moment at least. She always felt that way when it was getting ready to storm outside, as it was. The smell of rain was in the air. As she walked upstairs, taking the pins out of her hair, she remembered back to when she was a child. Her mother hated when she did it, but she would always find an excuse to stand out in the rain. It gave her a break from the normal life of anger and constant relocation. No matter where they went, the rain was always something that brought her back to herself. It rarely changed.

As she made her way down the hall to her bedroom, she hummed a tune. The silence of the manse always made her feel the need to break through it, yelling or singing. However, the silence was quickly interrupted when she walked past Stan's bedroom, five doors away from her own. The sounds of love making were piercing the dome of calm that had overtaken her mind. Thunder clapped above the building, as her teeth bit hard into her bottom lip.

She sighed and tossed her hairpins to the ground, turning away and going downstairs. He promised time and time again that he wouldn't bring them home! It only continued to show his lack of respect for her, and for their marriage. It barely even surprised her anymore when she overheard him in his room, but it still hurt. She grabbed his car keys as she left.

Sprinkles of rain hit her face as she walked out of the building and onto the sidewalk. She could have called Driver back and asked him to take her somewhere in the limo, but she wanted to take the car. Her destination was unknown, and Driver was getting pretty elderly. She opened the door of the car and sat behind the wheel, turning the key. Stan never allowed her to drive, the reason she didn't have her own car, and she knew how angry he would be when he found out she took it. She tossed her purse in the passenger seat and smirked at the thought before driving away.

----------

Two hours later found her on a side road, which she didn't even know existed. He had neglected to fill the car with gas, and she was stuck. Aside from a bar and hotel a block away, she was alone. The rain was pouring hard, and there were no lights in sight. She realized why when she checked her watch. It was very late, and she was feeling a bit frightened.

A yellow cab stopped down the street, the first car she had seen in over an hour. Will stepped out of the vehicle and rushed over to the black car, as Karen opened the door. She immediately became soaked with rain, and her makeup and hair were quickly being ruined by the drenching that was taking place. She ran around the car and pulled him into a hug, shocking him. Before he had a chance to stop the driver, the cab took off, leaving them stranded.

"Karen, what are you doing out here? Come on, let's get in the car." He tried to open the door, but she walked to the front, sitting on the hood. "You're getting soaked."

"I don't have a license, and Stan is going to kill me when he finds out I have his car." He could barely hear her voice over the pattering of the rainfall, so he moved to stand in front of her. She met his eyes, and he could tell that she had been crying. It wasn't the rain that first altered her appearance.

"I'm sure he'll understand." She quickly stood and her heels clicked against the glossy pavement.

"No he won't understand, Will!"

"Calm down!" He placed his hands on her shoulders and gave her a small shake, emphasizing his words. "It's just a car. I'm sure he cares more about you. Besides, you only ran out of gas, it's not like you wrecked or anything."

"He was with another woman when I left. He doesn't care about me at all. How does somebody who is so fucking fat have a different woman with him every night? You know, I actually loved that bastard when we got married, it wasn't about the money. But now that's all I care about, and I can't leave him."

"I'll call a cab and get you home." He went for his phone, but she stopped him.

"That's the last place I want to be." He rolled his eyes, tired, and wishing for nothing but a shower. The rain made him feel slightly dirty.

"Then what do you want, Kare? I'm getting cold." She stared into his eyes for a moment before she leaned up and pressed her lips against his, taking him by surprise. She had been thinking about that particular moment for an hour or so, having nothing else to do with her time. She decided that she needed to live, to make love, and to be who she wanted to be. She also decided that Will should be her first choice, also hoping he would take her up on the silent offer. He pulled away from her kiss and met her eyes. He looked confused, and she began to feel ashamed.

"I'm sorry, honey. I was just…" Her words were cut off as he pushed her against the car. His lips fell upon hers once again as her hands quickly slid up the slick hood, stopping her from losing balance. He wrapped his arms around her lower back and held her close as his tongue penetrated her lips. The rain continued to pour against their warming bodies.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She could feel his hard heat between her legs as she moved her hips on top of him, his hands running over her back. It was just a spurt of the moment kind of thing, them ending up in the hotel down the street, making love. She kissed him because she was feeling unwanted, and the fact that he kissed her back was all she needed to pursue what she had unintentionally begun. It wasn't about who they were, their identities, but a carnal desire; a kind of desire that was sparked by one kiss in the rain.

Her tongue caressed his neck as they moved faster, finding deeper penetration. His sighs brushed past her ear and sent a shiver down her spine. The rain outside had begun to pour harder and a very loud storm had proceeded to take place, minimizing the volume of their passion.

A small whimper passed between her lips when the warmth of her release began to build in her stomach, and his hands squeezed her hips. Their bodies were sliding together, sweat prickling on their skin. Suddenly, with a deepened thrust, an orgasm rapidly spread throughout her body. She bit his shoulder in pleasure and moved faster, meeting his thrusts. He soon came as well and their movements slowed.

He pulled her face away from his shoulder and captured her lips, still holding her close to his body. His fingers were traveling through her long, dark hair when he tasted salt. Quickly, he pulled away and looked into her eyes.

"Why are you crying?" He wiped the tears from her cheeks and she rolled her eyes, stifling a small sob.

"Why do you think?" She sniffled and lifted her hips for him to pull out. After rolling off him, she reached down the length of the bed and pulled the white cotton sheets over them, not allowing herself to feel exposed. She had just cheated on her husband; the feeling of Will's skin was still hot on her chest. She draped her arm over her forehead and sighed. She could still feel the gentleness of his hands on her back.

"Karen, I'm…"

"Shh." She didn't want to hear his apologies for something that was just as much her fault, if not more. She used one of her best friends, and that was another reason for her to feel guilty. In her eyes, he was just an innocent bystander. He wasn't even attracted to women, yet she still insisted on coming on to him in such an arbitrary way.

He looked through the window by the headboard to find that nothing was visible through the rain. It wasn't that he necessarily needed to get home, but he didn't feel prepared for the awkwardness of the night with Karen. He felt guilty, as he knew she did, mostly because he was lawyer to and semi-friends with her husband. He knew she was married, and he still continued to take advantage of her weakened state of mind. He should have resisted the urge to place his lips upon hers and taken her home. He began to stand from the bed, but stopped when her hand touched his forearm. She met his eyes.

"I thought you'd want to be alone."

"It's just, you shouldn't be out in the storm, honey."

"You want me to stay?"

"Please." He nodded and settled back into the bed. If they were in a relationship she would have moved close to him and wrapped her arm around his stomach. His heartbeat would have lulled her into a deep slumber. Instead, she took his hand in hers. Their grasp was firm, they avoided one another's eyes, and, surprisingly, they slept.


	7. Chapter 7

He opened his eyes in the early morning, as the rain had slowed to a drizzle. It didn't take him long to remember what had happened the night before, and the memory made him sigh. He rolled over onto his side and watched her sleep. It was the only time he had ever seen her with her guard down, aside from when they made love, and he noticed how peaceful she looked. From her pale skin to the precise curves of her lips, he committed her soft features to memory. It was moments later that her hazel eyes opened and met his own. They maintained a stare until he memorized the coloration of her eyes as well as the rest of her face.

"Hi."

"Hi." Their voices came in whispers, but sounded too loud in the quietness of the hotel suite. She continued. "You're still here."

"I didn't want you to think I was ashamed."

"Aren't you?"

"No." She allowed a sleepy smile to appear upon her lips. After a night of sleep, the situation didn't seem as harsh.

"Well, um, I feel like I should buy you coffee or something." She sat upright and ran her fingers through her hair, releasing some of the messy curls that had been caused by the rain. She looked sexy to him, her lips swollen from sleep and her long hair traveling down over her upper back. She wanted to get out of the bed and dressed, but a slight embarrassment of her body kept her from doing so. It didn't happen often, but she was feeling self-conscious, probably because it was Will.

"You know, we could do it back to back, get dressed I mean." She nodded and they quickly put their clothes on before walking towards the door. It was somewhat comforting to know that he was feeling the same way about their situation. "I'll take a rain check on the coffee."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She peeked her head into the manse, hoping that Stan had already left for work. She and Will shared a cab to her home, awkwardly, and she couldn't tell if he had taken the limo or not. After quietly closing the door behind her, she began to rush toward the stairs.

"You should be ashamed of yourself, Lady." Rosario seemed to appear out of nowhere, her arms crossed. Karen narrowed her eyes and looked at her maid.

"Excuse me? Since when is my life any concern of yours?"

"In my country, wives don't spend the night with other men."

"You're in my country now, Senorita. Do my laundry." She turned to walk away, but one more comment from the maid caused her to stop.

"He doesn't suspect anything, Miss Karen."

"Please, keep it that way." And with her final words, she hurried up the stairs to shower and dress for work. If she didn't show up at the office Grace would ask more questions than she would if her assistant was simply late. It was better like that.

----------

"Can I ask you a question?" Grace walked over to her desk and tilted her head to the side. Karen nodded and met her eyes. "What do you think about cheating?"

"What?" Her heart began to race. She knew that it had to be a coincidence that the question was asked the night after she was with Will, but she had to wonder if Grace knew something. It was difficult to tell if he had let anything slip at their apartment.

"Well, now that Nathan and I broke up I'm seeing Josh, and I'm seeing Ben. I don't know if I can choose, but I feel like I have to, you know? I thought I could date two guys at once, but it's just not me."

"Oh, um, well, pick the one with the most money."

"But that's Ben, and he doesn't treat me that well a lot of the time."

"Then choose Josh."

"But he treats me too well. It gets annoying."

"What the hell do you want me to tell you, then?" She looked back down to her magazine, but Grace's hand slapped upon the page. She looked up and met her eyes once again.

"Tell me how to choose." She grasped her boss's hand in her own and took a serious note.

"Choose love, honey." Grace thought for a moment before she smiled at the odd sincerity off her words.

"Is that how you ended up with Stan?" She chuckled, a sort of small sound.

"I chose money." Grace furrowed her brow, but Will walked into the office before she could ask anymore questions. Karen and Will made minimal eye contact as he took Grace to lunch.


	8. Chapter 8

She kicked her shoes off and lay across the bed, sighing. It had been an exhausting day, and she was already thinking about going to sleep, maybe taking a bath. Her husband had yet to return from work, and she was glad. She couldn't escape the fact that he was going to yell at her. And she deserved it, in a way, but she wasn't at all ready for it.

Thoughts of her night with Will crept into her mind, out of nowhere, and she smiled. Even though they hadn't really spoken about it, she knew that the awkwardness would wither. There was an odd sort of understanding between them, and they each felt it when they woke. It wasn't that she intended to make love to him when she called him, but she was glad she did. She was actually glad, in the long run, that she had broken the barrier of her marriage and let another man lay her down. Sure, it went against everything she believed in, but she felt lighter.

"Karen!" At the sound of her husband's voice, the lightness vanished. She rolled her eyes and sat on the edge of the bed, waiting. The only time he ever came into her room was when he wanted to yell at her. Soon, he opened the door and angrily met her eyes. "Do you care to explain to me why you called Rosario early this morning and asked her to find a way to put gas in my car?"

"It was empty." She shrugged and leaned back on her hands, awaiting his anger.

"Why the hell did you take my car?"

"I almost went insane hearing you with your whore; you tend to bring home a lot of screamers."

"Maybe that's because I don't get it with the woman I married." She narrowed her eyes, refusing through their gaze to dignify his statement with a response. "Don't take my car again."

"Don't bring her here again." She was tiring of sounding like a broken record. When they fought about his unfaithfulness, all she ever asked him to do was not bring them home, every time.

"Damn it, Karen, this is my house! I can invite whomever I chose to visit!"

"You mean you wouldn't be pissed if I brought my lover home?" He scoffed and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"You don't have a lover."

"I might. You barely pay attention to me, and I'm a very sexual person." Her words were extremely fraudulent, but she wanted to hurt him. She wanted to see his reaction to her if she were doing the same things as he. "Where do you think I was last night?"

"Stranded because you don't know how to fill a car with gas." He smirked and began to leave. "Take it again, and I'll cancel your credit cards."

As she watched him leave the room she felt like shouting. He made her so angry, the way he sauntered into her room and treated her like a child. He always did that. At least she could have been thankful that he wasn't angrier, no violence at all. It was strange, but she almost wanted him to be furious. She wanted him to yell at her for being stupid, or something. At least then her goal of hurting him would have been completed. And it was then that she realized she wasn't always just the victim of their relationship; she was often the instigator as well.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She sat across from Grace, and next to Jack, as Will finished clearing plates from the dinner table. They hadn't spoken since they made love, five nights before, but nobody seemed to notice the difference. They were all too selfish to perceive.

He filled their glasses of wine and took a seat next to her. His leg brushed her foot under the table, and they both jumped at the contact, their eyes meeting. She gave him a soft smile before taking a long sip of her wine. It wasn't that she felt nervous around him; she merely wasn't sure where their relationship stood. Would they make love again or would they simply forget all about it?

Her questions weren't answered as the friends gossiped and made jokes for the duration of the evening. Grace got out some cards and they played a few hands of poker, she won every hand. It made her think of her life. It was a gamble, and sometimes she got lucky, but she couldn't help but wonder how severe her loss would be if she wasn't lucky enough.


	9. Chapter 9

"Are you okay, Will? You haven't been yourself lately." Grace decided she would question Will after Jack and Karen had left. He had seemed jumpy for the past week or so, and she didn't understand why. It wasn't like him to keep things from her.

"I'm fine." He placed a clean glass in the cabinet, hoping his response was good enough for her. But, of course, it wasn't.

"No you aren't. You're acting like you do when you…"

"I'm just feeling a little worn out." He sat next to her at the table and met her eyes. He felt that he may as well answer her questions all at once, because he did not want to make the conversation a constant clash in their lives. It wouldn't go away until they addressed it.

"Who were you with when you didn't come home the other night?"

"Just a friend."

"See, this is what confuses me, we share everything with each other, but you weren't even going to tell me you were gone. What kind of friendship do we have if we can't talk to each other?"

"I'm still trying to deal with it, okay." He stood and began to walk to his room to go to bed, but she grabbed his wrist.

"Deal with what? Maybe I can help you." He thought for a moment. She was right, it wasn't like him to keep things from her, and maybe she _could_ help. But if he told her, he knew she would be angry. It was how she always reacted when she found out he had slept with a woman who wasn't her. Yes, he had slept with more woman than he let on, but telling Grace was always a mistake. She tended to feel betrayed, even though she knew it was selfish, and silly. Even so, he wanted to speak the words. Maybe it was because, after everything, he wasn't ashamed at all.

"I had sex with a client's wife." His statement was all it took for the sparks to fly. He left before the argument was over.

----------

"You're a selfish bitch! I ask you to do one simple thing, and you already have plans?" Stan glared at her, the look in his eyes that could kill anything beautiful.

"Jack and I go to this every year, it's a tradition." He expected her to skip the annual sale at Barney's to fill in for him at Mason's career day at school. All of the students' parents were supposed to attend and explain a little bit about their profession, but Stan had a meeting.

"Family before fags!" Oh, how she hated that word.

"He is my family! They're your kids! I'm sick of filling in for you because you don't know how to be a parent!" He slapped her hard across the face with the back of his hand, setting her off balance. She caught herself on the arm of a chair, having never seen the slap coming. Her jaw felt as if it had dislocated.

"You'll go if I tell you to. Do you understand?" She stood tall, knowing that she would once again be the instigator, but she couldn't allow him to walk over her.

"I'm not…" He hit her again before she could even finish her sentence, and she fell back against the piece of furniture that had saved her from a fall moments before. Her shoulder slammed against the wooden arm of the chair and she hit the floor with hollow sound. He left.


	10. Chapter 10

She lifted the washcloth to her lip and gasped at the sting of the water. He rarely ever hit her in the face, but he definitely busted her lip pretty well, and it looked terrible. She knew that he wouldn't have become violent if she would have only agreed to go to Mason's school, but it wasn't about the kids at that point. She wanted him to understand that marriage was a partnership, not a dominating situation.

She heard the doorbell ring, but didn't move to answer the door. That was the reason she had people like Rosario. But she had to wonder who it could be? It was almost midnight, and she couldn't think of anyone who would want to visit at that hour. The doorbell rang again, and she tossed her washcloth into the sink.

She walked down the stairs and into the foyer, her bare feet padding against the marble floor. The long, black fabric of her nightgown brushed her toes as she reached the door. She stood on tiptoes to look through the peek-hole, but rolled her eyes when she was reminded that she wasn't tall enough to see through it without heels. She opened the door, and her breath got caught in her throat.

"What are you doing here, honey?"

"Grace and I had a fight." He shrugged, but still didn't meet her eyes. "Is Stan home?"

"No. I don't know where he is." Suddenly, he stepped forward and pressed his lips against hers, eliciting a sigh of surprise, and maybe a little pain. Her swollen lip throbbed, but she only pulled him closer, and soon she was leading him to her bedroom. He had only been to her home a few times, but their kiss carried him to her room as if he were a permanent fixture.

She slammed him against her door, closing it, before running her hands beneath his jacket and tossing it to the floor. His tongue swirled in her mouth and she wrapped her arms around his neck, simply enjoying the feeling of his kiss. All thought melted from her mind when his hands pushed her silky robe from her shoulders, and he began backing her towards the bed.

He ran his fingers under the thin straps of her nightgown and slid them down her arms to fall in a pool around her feet. She hurriedly shoved his shirt over his head and unbuckled his belt. She wanted to feel his skin against her own, the warmth of his muscles. They stepped out of their clothing, and he fell on top of her on the bed. The featherbed felt soft against her back, and it made a cushiony sound as they fell.

He reached behind her back and unclasped her bra before his lips made their way down her neck and between her breasts. Their movements were bolder than the first time they were together, perhaps because there was no worry about the morning after. There were no real worries in their minds at the moment, and that knowledge was what gave him the valor to move and take one of her nipples into his mouth. She gasped, for rarely having experienced that particular pleasure and she ran her hands through his hair.

His lips traveled down to her bellybutton and she arched her back. It felt so wonderful to be explored by him, by his lips. He slipped her thong from her body and began kissing her inner thighs. She quickly pulled his face up to hers and kissed his lips, holding him close. After rolling them over, she began to give him the same treatment, trailing her lips down his chest and towards the growing bulge in his boxers.

She slipped her fingers under the elastic of his boxers and took them from him. He was suddenly naked beneath her, and she could feel a slight blush upon her cheeks at actually seeing him for the first time. Ignoring her thoughts, she pulled her body up the length of his and straddled him, making their connection. Sighs escaped their mouths and she silenced him with another kiss. She began to set a pace, moving her hips on top of him, but he stopped her. His hands took hold of her hips and he rolled them over. He was the one who came to her; he wanted to be on top, the one who set the pace.

She sighed and met each of his thrusts with power, squeezing her muscles around him. His fingers dug into the flesh of her hips as she wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him closer. Her ankles brushed across his buttocks as she held tighter.

The sounds of New York resounded outside the window, which became lost in the darkness of the room. Will and Karen, making love, it was difficult for either of them to fathom in the light of day. But when they were together, their lips touching, a fire ignited and there was a powerful force that attracted them to one another.

She bit his earlobe, and his name slid between her lips in a breathy sigh. There was no romance, no tenderness between them; it was pure lust and passion. He laced his fingers with hers and lifted their hands above her head, moving against the softness of the featherbed. He found her lips in a rough kiss, and she sighed, at the pleasure as well as the pain from her cut.

An orgasm rushed through her soul and she shuddered beneath him, shaking at the pure ecstasy. She moaned, louder than expected, and he continued to move to his own pleasure. He collapsed on top of her sweaty flesh, gasping for air. His lips lazily traveled along her shoulder and neck before she unlaced their fingers and pulled him to her lips, shoving her tongue into his mouth. He broke their kiss, but pecked her lips once more before he met her eyes. He quickly frowned and put his fingers to the cut on her lip.

"Did I do that?" His voice was shaky with residual passion, and he was still trying to catch his breath.

"No." She ran her hands through his hair, giving him a small kiss. They remained close for a moment, connected, before his arms grew tired. He pulled out and lay next to her on his side, running his fingers through her hair. She rolled on her side as well to face him, and she knew they needed to have a conversation. They had jumped into bed without many words, and it didn't feel quite right afterwards. "Will…"

"I know." He leaned forward and pecked her lips, wishing for nothing more than to maintain the feeling they had shared only a moment before. "I shouldn't have come over."

"Oh, I'm glad you did." She pressed her palm against his cheek, caressing his skin. It was so nice to her that he lay next to her after they were together. Stan had never done that, even after their first time. He always asked her to leave his bedroom, and she did. He was never a very comfortable person to cuddle with anyway, too harsh.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She shook her head and leaned up on her elbow.

"No. Let's leave it." Thirty minutes later he left, a tender kiss was all she had to lull her to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

She smiled as she watched the limo take him to the airport, he was gone. A business trip always sounded so promising when she knew he would be gone for at least a month. He had, of course, pushed her around a little before he left, but as long as he was leaving she didn't care too much. She opened her phone and typed a text message, her smile growing.

_Come over._

----------

His hand came to rest on her bare hip, and she turned her head to look at him behind her. Each knew it was wrong, in so many ways, but they had been making love for hours, every time they had the opportunity. He leaned down and brushed his lips across hers, his hand moving to her stomach. They had just awoken from a small nap in each other's arms, contently. His lips moved from hers and down her neck, over her shoulders. He made his way up the back of her neck, moving her hair out of the way by running his fingers through it. He stared at the pale flesh beneath her hairline.

"Don't stop." Her voice was soft, and he hated to break the solitude of their time together, but he had to ask a question.

"How did you get this bruise on your neck?" He ran his fingers over it, and she hurriedly turned over to face him.

"It's nothing." She pressed her lips against his, but he pulled away. "Oh, come on Will, we're having such a good time, don't wreck it."

"How would I wreck it? I just want to know." She shook her head and ran her palm over his cheek. "He hits you, doesn't he?"

"Will…"

"That's why you always have bruises and your lip was busted last week. You still have a mark from that."

"He doesn't hit me, I'm just a klutz. Could we please just not be too serious right now?" He wanted to continue getting to the bottom of whatever had caused her bruise, what she was hiding. But she was right, he didn't want to ruin the time they were sharing together. Moments like that were so rare.

"Well, what do you suggest we do then?" She gave a devilish smile before pressing her lips against his, tapping his tongue with her own. His stomach rumbled between them and she broke the kiss with a giggle.

"I'll be right back." She rolled over him and picked up her discarded robe from the floor. He watched as she wrapped the silk fabric around her body and left the room. He smiled as the door closed behind her and looked at the ceiling. The streetlights were reflecting on the white coloring above him, sending small rays of light across the room. It was almost nine o'clock and he had arrived at noon. If he were anywhere else he would have probably decided to leave long before, but he had no interest in leaving her, or her bed.

She returned with a bowl of whipped cream and a bowl of strawberries, locking the door behind her. It wasn't that anyone was home, but she certainly didn't need the help walking in on her with a man who wasn't her husband. He sat up and took the bowls in his hands while she crawled onto the bed, removing the blanket from his naked body and straddling his lap, getting close enough to wrap her legs around his waist. He sat the food next to them and untied her robe before tossing it to the floor. They shared a smile.

"This is hardly going to be filling." He smiled, referring to the food she brought. She dipped a strawberry into the whipped topping and lifted it to his lips.

"It's probably the only thing I can make without causing fire or flood." She giggled and he took a bite of the fruit, leaving some topping on his lips. "Plus, it's kind of hot." She leaned forward and licked his bottom lip before kissing him, tasting the juice from the strawberry.

"Well, I never imagined you were the type of woman who finds food hot."

"I haven't until now." He fed her a bite and she smiled. At that point in their 'relationship', it didn't bother them that they were naked and in such an open situation, their legs around one another. She dipped her finger in the topping and smeared it on his neck. "Oh, I'm sorry."

"Yeah, right." She smiled and leaned down to lick the topping, turning his head to gain better access. He ran his hands over the soft alabaster skin of her back as his body began to react to her touch. She pulled away and looked in between them, feeling his erection against her. Another smile appeared upon her lips.

"Wow, excuse you." He lay on his back and pulled her to sit on his thighs. "Are you always this easy?" She placed a strawberry between her teeth, knowing it would be the last they would share, and leaned to his mouth to allow him to take half. He bit it from her mouth and she consumed his lips in a rough kiss, tossing the fruit between them with their tongues. He grasped her thighs and rolled them over, instantly making a connection. The two bowls fell to the floor and shattered.


	12. Chapter 12

She held the dress up to her body and sighed as she looked at her reflection in the dressing room mirror. The dress was dark blue, silk. It looked as if it would accentuate her cleavage perfectly and clutch her figure in the most flattering of all ways. The color was one that she hardly ever wore, but Jack once told her that he made her skin glow.

"What would you buy that for? Hot date?" Jack giggled and pulled the sides of the dress around her waist to get a better idea of how it would look. "Are you getting things for when Stan comes home next month?" She scoffed and began putting the dress back on the hanger.

"Yeah right, honey. Maybe I just feel like buying something pretty."

"Oh, buy me something pretty too. We could go somewhere really fancy for dinner sometime this week."

"Maybe Will and Grace would want to come too." She held another dress up to her body, but hated the color yellow, so she quickly put it back on the hanger. She was half-heartedly conversing, not really mentally there with him. She couldn't stop thinking about her day and night with Will. He even stayed until morning, and that fact made her feel wanted, cared for. Sure, Rosario had an awful time cleaning up strawberry juice from the white carpet, but she felt exhilarated.

"Karen, wake up." Jack shook her shoulders, and she jumped back to reality. "Thinking about your lover?"

"What? Why do you say that?" Her heart began to beat quickly and her eyes grew wide, but Jack only held his hand up in question.

"Woah, I was joking."

"Oh."

"You have a lover?"

"No."

"Then why did you…"

"I was joking too, honey."

"No you weren't."

"Drop it." She gathered the clothing she decided to buy and walked towards the counter of the store. Jack watched her as she paid for her clothes, and his as well, and she returned to him shortly. She was obviously putting the minor confession behind her. "So, where are we going next, honey?"

----------

"We have some detective work to do." Jack's announcement came in a singsong voice as he entered Will and Grace's apartment. The two friends were eating dinner at the table, looking at him with confusion in their eyes. Grace was the first to speak.

"Who are we spying on?"

"Karen." Will's eyes darted up from his plate at the sound of her name. "I think she's been cheating on Stan." Grace gasped and was immediately drawn to the conversation.

"Why do you think that?"

"I made a joke, when we were shopping, about buying something for her lover, and she totally freaked out. Then, when I asked if she hade one, she said no."

"She totally has one."

"I know." Will decided that it was his opportunity to interrupt. They sounded like teenagers to him, who stayed up all night braiding hair and reading Nancy Drew books. It was so childish.

"You guys realize that you are crazy, right?" They listened as he gave his own reasoning to the situation, sweating a bit while he did so. "She was probably appalled by the idea of having an affair, _and_ she could have said no because she really doesn't have one. You're just looking for drama."

He walked into his bedroom and closed the door, leaving behind Jack and Grace. They were still chatting about how to do their own detective work, and Will began to feel nervous. He wouldn't have exactly called him and Karen lovers, but they were definitely friends with benefits. And he wasn't quite sure they wanted to share that part of their lives with their friends. He and Grace still weren't completely healed from their most recent argument, and he didn't want to jeopardize anything. If she reacted so harshly before she knew the woman he slept with was Karen, he couldn't imagine how she would react once she knew the whole story. Shaking all thought from his head, he grabbed his phone and found her number.

_Can I come over?_

_Always._


	13. Chapter 13

He sat at Grace's desk and watched her while she filed her nails. Grace was complaining about a client with a bad attitude, or something, he wasn't really paying attention. All he could do was watch Karen, stare at her. She was so different in the light of day, well, with her clothes on. She wasn't a weak or passionate woman in front of others; she was harsh in a way that often made her sound mean. The pills and alcohol created a soft cushion for her to be anybody she wanted in public, and he had trouble liking that person sometimes.

Karen moved uncomfortably in her chair, trying to relieve the aching of her back. It was her fault that it hurt, really, hers and Will's. In a fit of passionate love making they rolled over, fell from the bed, and her back slammed against the ground. It had hurt ever since. Suddenly, his hands were on her shoulders, eliciting a sigh from her lips. Her head drooped forward and she immediately relaxed, quietly groaning at the relief of tension.

"Are you two getting it on over there?" Grace smiled at her own joke, receiving looks from both Karen and Will. A slight blush invaded his cheeks once he realized that he knew the sounds she made when she was making love, and they sounded nothing like the ones she was making at that point. She went back to work, but continued to watch them out of the corner of her eye. It was odd to see Will and Karen touching, let alone being kind to one another. Then it hit her, they were probably forced to get along since Stan was Will's client, and it was probably moving into their personal lives. At least, that was what she continued telling her self. It made sense in her mind. "I'm going to lunch. You want to come, Will?"

"No, sorry, I have to get back to the office." He shrugged and continued to rub Karen's back, adding more pressure. "Maybe tomorrow?" She muttered an agreement before she left, closing the door behind her.

"Honey, you aren't really going, are you?" He leaned forward and kissed the back of her neck. She smiled, loving the feeling of his hands on her tense muscles.

"No, but I do have to talk to you about something." He stopped rubbing her back and she groaned before meeting his eyes. He seemed very nervous, and she knew it probably wasn't good. "Okay, um, the first time we were together was about two months or so ago, right?"

"Yeah, I guess." She shrugged, playing as if she didn't care too much. But in her mind, she could remember the exact date and time, the exact feeling and what each of them was wearing.

"Well, I need you to do something for me." He opened his briefcase and pulled out a small box, placing it on her desk. Her eyes widened. "Pee on that, please."

"A pregnancy test is not necessary, Will." She stood from her chair and walked over to the mini-bar to make a drink. She suddenly needed one. The thought of pregnancy hadn't even crossed her mind, and she had to wonder how it got on his.

"How else will we know?"

"I started my period two days ago. I'm not pregnant."

"That doesn't mean anything. Some women still…"

"Will, I'm not."

"Are you on the pill?" She rolled her eyes.

"Yes, since I turned eighteen." She took a sip of her martini, but winced when he grabbed her shoulders and turned her to face him. "Honey…"

"What if you got pregnant?"

"Let's just hope I won't."

"That's not good enough for me. We haven't used a condom, not once." She sat her glass on the coffee stand and removed his hands.

"Then let's stop. If you are so worried about the consequences of fucking me, stop. It's not like you're tied to me. I'm married for God's sake."

"Do you want to stop?" She looked into his eyes for a moment, thinking about her answer. Of course, she knew what they were doing was wrong, but she didn't want to stop. His hands, his body against hers, it was all so wonderful. He gave her body the best feelings she had ever experienced in her life, and she wasn't exactly ready to give it all up. She moved closer to him and pressed her lips against his, feeling him respond immediately. She knew he liked what they were doing as well; there was no doubt about it.

"No, I don't."

"Then, please, take the test for me so we can go on with everything. I don't think I'll be able to stop thinking about it until I know for sure." She crossed her arms over her chest and held her head high, determined. "For me?" He pouted, making her want to kiss him again. She rolled her eyes and snatched the box from the desk. It was negative.


	14. Chapter 14

"I'm home." Stan's announcement was made as he entered the foyer of the manse, but Karen didn't come to greet him as he expected, nor did the staff. Nobody was paying attention. The sound of his voice only echoed off the walls and disappeared while his children pushed past him to get to their bedrooms. He scoffed angrily before carrying his own bags to his bedroom. His business trip was over, and he had waited for Karen to pick him up from the airport, but she never arrived. It added an extra layer of anger to his mood once he realized that he would have to take a cab, and pick up his children from their mother's apartment.

He exited his room a short time later and went to find his wife. He checked the library before deciding that she was probably in her room, taking a nap or painting her nails. He wasn't sure what she did in her alone time, but he assumed she was doing just that.

----------

"Oh, Will…" Her whisper trailed into silence as he pounded into her body, damp with perspiration. Her stomach slid against the soft blanket of her bed as he moved against her back, between her legs. His lips were on her neck, his hands using her shoulders as leverage. He had come over after a hard day at work and she led him straight to her bed, wishing for nothing more than being overpowered by his body. A sigh escaped her lips as he pushed his fingers through her hair and slightly pulled, speeding up his pace.

Without warning, her orgasm hit her with a direct force and spread all the way to her toes, her fingertips. She bit her lower lip and shivered hard against his stomach, feeling her skin prickle. He came quickly after her, continuing to thrust. He pulled her hair back and leaned forward to capture her lips in a kiss. Suddenly, the door opened, and a burst of light from the hallway illuminated the lovers on the bed. They broke the kiss and she gasped, pulling the blanket up to cover her breasts from exposure. Her breath was ragged and fast, and her voice was shaky.

"Stanly?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You can't blame me for having an affair when you've been doing it for years! What the hell did you expect me to do, wait for you to want me again?"

"Don't you dare play the victim here! You're fucking our gay lawyer!" He paced across the room, and she pulled her robe tighter to her naked body. He had gone to the library after catching her and Will, and she hurried to follow him, knowing that an explanation was necessary. He discontinued his pacing and stopped close to her, too close for comfort, but his eyes looked over her head. "I can't even look at you after what I saw." She rolled her eyes at his dramatic words.

"How do you think it makes me feel when you…"

"That's not the same!

"Right, I'm only doing one man. You've got how many women?" His hand rushed across her cheek, eliciting a small whimper from deep within her throat. That's all she felt he ever did was hit her, push her around. She was tired of it.

"It's not the same! I've provided for you for years, and you think you can just make a fool of me with your cheating and carrying on!"

"You don't make any sense, Stan! That's what _you've_ been doing! Well guess what, I'm sick of putting up with your bullshit!"

"I have no need for you. I have women who are dying to be in your position, married to me."

"Your whores only love you for your money. It's not because they like you, or because you're good-looking. You're a meal ticket for them, and I'm done with being just your trophy wife."

"You shut your mouth!" She clenched her teeth in anger. If there was one thing she hated it was when people told her to stop speaking. It stemmed from an early childhood bully who used to terrorize her on the walk to school.

"Excuse me?"

"Shut your mouth! You know, the opening you use to suck off our lawyer!"

"Fuck you!" He tried to hit her again, but she moved towards the desk, effectively dodging his fist. She grabbed his sharpened letter opener in her hand, and as soon as he turned to try hitting her again, she held the small blade to his throat.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Wouldn't I?" She knew she wouldn't, it wasn't who she was. She only wanted to stop him from putting his hands on her, and the discarded letter opener was the only thing she could think of. He must have seen her own disbelief flash through her eyes because he took that opportunity to firmly grab her wrist and bend it backwards until she dropped the blade. He turned her around, twisting her arm behind her back, and bent her over his desk. He pressed her hard into the wood of the desk and leaned down to place his lips against her ear. She continuously bit her lip to keep herself from crying out at the pain.

"You have an hour to get out of my house."

"It's my house too." He lay heavier on top of her, hindering her ability to breathe. She felt something pop in her wrist as he squeezed tighter to hold her to her spot. It didn't matter; she was incapable of moving.

"Daddy, what are you doing to Karen?" Mason stood crying in the suddenly opened doorway. He was coming to tell his father goodnight. Stan immediately let go of her and stood to full height, meeting his son's gaze, as her legs fell weak and she hit the ground.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Will walked back to the bed and sat again. He had been pacing for fifteen minutes while his lover argued with her husband, and he was nervous, thankful, though, because Stan didn't beat the hell out of him when he found Karen shivering beneath his thrusts. He was surprised that he was still completely intact. Suddenly, the door opened and he stood.

"Karen…" She closed the door with her back and slide into a seated position. She was clutching her left wrist in the opposite hand, and her lip was bleeding. Tears flowed freely from her eyes, but she didn't care if Will saw. There was really no way of stopping her tears anyway at that point. "What happened?" She sniffled and let out a deep breath as he rushed to her side, cupping her face in his hands.

"Will you help me pack?" He tried to pull her into his arms, but she stood from the floor and rushed to her closet. She didn't want to be touched at the moment, it felt wrong. He followed, fully understanding the situation. He knew it was Stan who had hurt her, who had violated her in a physically abusive way. All the pieces of the puzzle fit together when she entered the room, all their conversations and the marks on her otherwise flawless body. The past fell into place in his mind.

"Where are you going?" She shook her head and began filling a large suitcase. He stopped her when he realized she was trying not to use her left hand. "Is it broken? That looks horrible."

"No honey, its fine. Please, just help me get out of here." He nodded and released her hand from his grip before finding another suitcase and pulling clothing off the racks. She had so many things that it took them almost forty minutes to fill five suitcases and two large cloth bags. Rosario and a few maids loaded the suitcases into the limo while Karen got dressed.

"Where are you going?" She bitterly chuckled and turned to face him, having previously been cleaning the blood off her face in the bathroom.

"My limo."

"You should stay with me and Grace."

"I appreciate it, honey, but I don't do couches." She picked up the bag with all her bathroom essentials and Will wrapped his arm around her shoulders as she walked to the front door. She was leaving behind things that meant the world to her, like her book collection and the furniture from her room she had purchased on a trip to Paris, boxes of things she had kept from childhood. After a deep breath they left the manse.

----------

"Karebear, what's going on?" Jack opened his door and looked his best friends up and down. She shrugged and he leaned forward to give her a hug, to which she barely responded. Will spoke, knowing she wouldn't ask herself. She had too much pride.

"Can she stay here for a while?" He handed Jack her bathroom bag and raised his eyebrow in question.

"Of course you can. What happened?" She told Jack a censored version of the story, leaving out the part where Stan caught her cheating on him. That was something he didn't need to know just yet, if ever. He held her in his arms as she slept.


	15. Chapter 15

She laid her head against Grace's shoulder as they awaited the nurse to call them back to the examination room. Her wrist had swollen and was still badly bruised, painful, and Grace decided to take her to the doctor. She suddenly wished for Will to be there with her, though. Grace was a good friend, but Will could always make her smile, even when she was in the worst mood ever. He just had a way to lighten her spirit.

"I don't believe you when you say you fell on your wrist." Her friend's words brought her away from thoughts of her lover and she sighed. "I've seen the bruises on you before, Kare, and I know you aren't just a clumsy person."

"I like your shoes today. You might be starting to get a sense of fashion, honey."

"Stop avoiding my topic of conversation."

"What do you expect me to say about it? You obviously know what's been happening in my home." She rolled her eyes, her voice owned a bit of venom.

"You don't have to be such a smartass. All I'm saying is that I'm sorry you didn't feel like you could come to me." Neither lady moved for a moment as Karen began reflecting on her friendship with Grace. Every time she had ever been needed, Grace was there. She was always so sensitive and caring. She was also the first of the friends who had seen her cry when her husband was in the hospital, and she kept it a secret.

"I should have told you, honey, but we can't dwell on all that." She met her friend's eyes and they silently agreed. "But thank you." She pecked Grace's lips with sweetness just as the nurse called her name.

She went through the examination, which ended up requiring a few x-rays, and discovered that her wrist had been badly sprained. The doctor wrapped it in a soft bandage before placing a small, Velcro wrap over it. She received a prescription for pain pills and was soon on her way back to work, Grace alongside the whole time. Not that she actually needed a prescripion to get the pills she desired.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She sat across from Will at his desk, in his office. It had only been two days since she was kicked out of her manse, but she was already willing to move on. She was at Will's office to discuss a divorce settlement, what she could possibly get from Stan.

"You can't expect to get everything, Karen. It's unrealistic."

"Why can't I? He cheated on me."

"You cheated on him too."

"He hit me."

"You tried to slit his throat with a letter opener."

"He…"

"You are just as much a fault for a lot of things as he is." She shook her head and met his eyes, her voice calming a bit.

"How can you say that? He's been hurting me for years, cheating on me, hitting me. I only started mine three months ago. His is way worse."

Will looked across the desk at his lover, the woman who had broken the barriers of his sexual preferences with just one kiss. She was devastated, but anyone who didn't know her well wouldn't have been able to see it. The sadness was hidden behind a bitter exterior, and her words continued to remain sour to all who inquired about her state of mind. She once told him that she thought she was probably crazy, but she didn't really care.

"I'm going to be Stan's lawyer in this case. He called Ben to make sure of that." His words shot straight through her heart. He didn't mean to be so harsh, but it was his job. He couldn't afford to reject his firm's wealthiest client. It wasn't allowed if he wanted to keep his job, and he did.

"Oh, I see." She stood from her chair and took her coat from the back. It was obvious to her that Stan was only making sure Will was his lawyer to hurt her, it was the way he worked. "I guess we're done here."

"Stop that, Karen. You know it isn't personal." He stood as well and moved around his desk to take her hand in his, stalling her departure.

"I can't afford a lawyer, Will." Her voice was soft and he could instantly tell how embarrassed she was by that fact. Money was never an issue for her, until she was cut off. He wasn't sure what she was going to do about that. "I can't support myself, I have no skills. Honey, I need a decent settlement."

"I can't just drop the case. My ass is on the line too."

"How can you be so selfish?"

"I'm the one who's selfish because I'm not catering to you, one hundred percent? What about me? You don't give a shit if I keep my job as long as it benefits you and your expensive lifestyle!"

"Wow." She shook her head and looked to the ground, taking a step back. "You really think I don't care about you?"

"How should I know?" She licked her lips before looking into his eyes. He found her oddly intimidating at the moment, the heat of her eyes burning his soul. She nodded and turned to leave, keeping their conversation on his mind for the rest of the workday.


	16. Chapter 16

He sighed as he entered his apartment, a long day of work finally behind him. The earlier conversation with Karen had been on his mind ever since she left. He felt horrible about having to turn her down, but he couldn't just put his whole career aside for a woman who could barely remember his name half the time. He tossed his briefcase to the floor by the couch and loosened his tie while walking into his bedroom. He walked through the door, jumping at the sight of Karen sitting on his bed, apparently waiting for him.

"Would you do me a favor?" He nodded at her question, feeling confused. It shouldn't have been so easy for him to agree to do her a favor, but the seriousness in her voice let him know how much it meant to her. He was surprised to see her so soon after their minor confrontation. "Pack a week's worth of clothes and put all your bathroom stuff in a bag."

"What?"

"I cleared everything with your boss. Just do what I say." She stood from the bed and raised her eyebrows to him before leaving the room.

----------

"Where are you taking me, Karen? This better not be a trip to smuggle illegal drugs because I really don't have time for it." His remark hurt her a bit. It was sad to her that he automatically assumed it had something to do with drugs.

"Don't be such a dick, Mary. We're going on vacation."

"What? Where?" She rolled her eyes and refilled her martini glass.

They arrived at her lake house a few hours later, just before dark. He wasn't exactly certain where they were, but it was a kind gesture, and he was not going to complain. It would be good to get away from the apartment for a week or so, it wasn't like he was planning on doing anything productive that week.

Karen led him to his bedroom and he began putting his clothes into drawers. The house was beautiful. Windows in the living area spanned from floor to ceiling, and it was easy to tell that she had been the decorator. Paintings of landscapes and flowers scattered the walls while soft blankets caressed the mattresses.

"You want to help me do some manual labor?" She poked her head into his door, her brow furrowed in question. He wasn't sure what to say; what could she possibly need to do that involved manual labor? His questions were answered minutes later as he and Karen dug up floorboards in one of the spare bedrooms.

"Karen, what the hell are we doing this for?" He stopped for a moment to wipe some sweat from his brow. She stopped as well and took off her shoes, tossing them to the side. As she bent further over to loosen a few more nails, the top of her dress gaped open to give him a view down her dress. He noted that she was wearing the same lace bra she wore the first night they made love.

"I'm going to tell you something that you can't tell anyone else, you got that?" He nodded, but was a bit frightened of her confession. It already didn't sound good. "I bought this house with my divorce settlement from my second husband; its mine. I was panicking for a while about money, but I remembered that I've hidden money in the floorboards."

"You're crazy. This sounds like something out of a bad movie."

"Where do you think I got the idea?" He chuckled at her state of mind, which was altered at the moment. "Are you going to help me, or are you just going to sit there and look down my dress?"

"I'm fine just looking down your dress." At the sound of his words her hand clapped over her chest, completely hindering his view. She handed him a small flathead screwdriver, meeting his eyes.

"Later."


	17. Chapter 17

She turned the water on in the bathtub and turned to find her shower necessities in her bag. She and Will had spent over an hour digging up floorboards and searching in all of her various hiding places. The hiding of her husband's money had begun when he first made her sign a prenuptial agreement, and she had only stopped a few years prior to the current time. It would be one thousand dollars here and there, but she never actually kept count, and nobody else knew. In total, over a course of about seven years, she had managed to hide over two million dollars in cash. Money that he would never even know he was missing. And, surprisingly enough, she forgot about it until she was losing everything.

As she moved across the room to place her shampoo and razor on the side of the tub, she caught a glimpse of a woman's reflection in the mirror. Her brow furrowed as she studied the shapes of her face, the curvature of her lips, and the way two lines were forming between her eyebrows. In one swift motion, her bathrobe hit the floor in a pool around her feet, exposing her body to herself for a thorough examination.

A sigh escaped her lips as she ran a hand over her stomach, not as tight as she would have liked it to be, but still mostly flat. Her dark hair caressed her back as she took the clip from the long tresses, tossing it to the side. She felt saddened that she didn't look as young as she used to, of course, and it became increasingly difficult to feel good about herself, especially when others were always putting her down. And then she wondered, maybe that was why she turned to Will.

He had always made jokes about her, pretending he hated her, but they had reached an understanding early in their relationship. It was just more fun to pick on one another than have a normal friendship. He made her laugh, and she appreciated the minor distractions from her failing marriage and day to day life. It was comforting; he was comforting.

Without thinking, or knowing the reason why, she lifted her razor to her wrist, which she didn't even care to wrap in the bandage anymore, and slowly made a cut up her pale skin. She watched with a daze as blood immediately trickled to the surface, beginning to flow over her flesh. She had never noticed how dark her own blood was until that very moment, when it was moving across the color of alabaster, dripping to the floor.

"Karen?" Will burst through the door and she dropped the razor, hiding her arm behind her back. She gasped in surprise as Will turned his head away, his cheeks flushing. "I am so sorry. I thought you were just putting things away."

"You act like you've never seen me naked before, Will."

"Well, not like this I haven't." She bit her lip in slight embarrassment when she realized he was correct. They had made love many times, but they'd never seen one another naked in the harsh light of day. She wondered why, what was there to be ashamed of? Was she at all undesirable when it came to her body? Her voice returned in a whisper.

"So, look at me." He hesitantly met her eyes, sighing in relief when he found the look of innocence staring him in the face. "All of me." His eyes traveled down her body, taking in the essence that was Karen Walker in a gentle gaze. She was beautiful to him, perfect. She was the exact vision of what a woman should look like, to him. Perfect that is, except for the fact that her blood was dripping to the floor next to her pedicured feet. He stepped forward and took her wrist in his hand, turning it over to see her damage.

He pressed his lips against hers in a temperate kiss. It was quick and soft, and he pulled away to find her eyes once more. The water of the tub was getting close to the top and he moved to turn it off, pulling her along with him. She watched as he wetted a washcloth and began cleaning her blood. A gasp escaped her mouth at the first touch of the cloth to her fresh cut, it burned.

"I'm sorry."

"Why would you be sorry? I'm the jackass who did it." She stopped his hands from their work and grabbed the hem of his shirt, pulling it over his head. "Take a bath with me?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She lay on her stomach on her bed as the moonlight danced through the window. Her eyes watched Will's tan, naked body as he watched the lake. The blanket was draping just below her waist, as it would if she were getting a massage, and she smiled at the feeling of such freedom. Despite her brief bought with self-consciousness, she felt restored. Bliss was a feeling that had been absent from her mind for years, but she was having a passing acquaintance with it at the moment, and it was very welcomed, even though she knew her life back home was not so blissful.

"How many woman have you had?" He looked her way and smiled, a small chuckle escaping his lips.

"How many have you had?"

"Barely one. How many?" She was serious, he could tell, but it wasn't something he really wanted to discuss with anyone. His sex life had always been the business of him and his chosen partner for the moment, nobody else's. It made him feel uncomfortable when he spoke of it in such a way.

"It doesn't really matter, Kare. Besides, I've had more men than women." He lay next to her on the bed, on his back, and she could feel his bare arm brush against her own. She leaned closer and studied his face. Her foot slid over his ankle and she ran her arch over his, almost seductively.

"You're secretive."

"So are you."

"That's why we fuck."

"Maybe." He turned his head and lifted his hand to push her hair behind her shoulder. "I'd like to think we're pretty good at it, though, and that's why we keep doing it." She smiled and gave him a soft kiss.

"I know you're good at it, honey. That's why my guess is four. The first was when you had no idea what the hell you were doing, the second was an experiment to see if you really liked it, and the third was the one who taught you a few things."

"Really? And the fourth?"

"You're forgetting me. The first real female lover you've ever had. And the one who's going to teach you a little bit more." He shook his head and his eyes narrowed in amusement. "I'm right, aren't I?"

"Always." He rolled fully on his side, placing soft kisses on her shoulder. She smelled of a mixture of her perfume and his cologne, and he smiled at the thought. His smile faded and he sighed as he remembered the look in her eyes when he walked in on her in the bathroom. Her guard was down, just as it was at the moment, and he hoped to understand her. His forefinger traced the mark on her wrist, causing her to flinch a bit. "Why?"

"Release of extra endorphins?" She shrugged, remembering that she had read that in a book at the doctor's office when she was a child. Her younger sister had cut herself a few times when they were young teenagers, so she spent a lot of time trying to understand, reading books. Will didn't think it sounded right, of course, and she sighed while looking away. "I don't know."

"You know you're beautiful right?"

"It's not all about looks, honey. I'm just a little depressed right now, that's all. I liked it a lot better when we were talking about you." She passed her leg over his waist and lifted herself on top of his body, pressing him down to the mattress.

"How many times have we had sex?" She giggled and looked upward in a form of thinking.

"I think I've lost count. Why?"

"How many of those times have we actually made love, like lovers?"

"Well, never."

"Why not?"

"Because then this would all be too real, like a relationship, and I don't think either of us need that right now." He looked deep into her hazel eyes, burning with seriousness. He wrapped his arms around her and flipped them over. His lips were quickly pressed to hers in a rough kiss, before he ran his fingers through her hair. He knew her intentions with him weren't meant to hurt either of them in the slightest, his were the same, but he also knew that their relationship meant more than they could ever admit. It was a constant struggle for him to keep from falling for her, wanting more than she could give.

"Say my name when you come." A gleam of mischief appeared in her eyes and she gave a sly smile. She tightly squeezed his waist between her legs.

"Make me."


	18. Chapter 18

"You haven't talked to either of them?" Grace paced back and forth as she tried Will's cell phone once more; no answer. "Where the hell could they have gone? Do you think they're together?" Jack rolled his eyes from his place on the couch, setting his magazine down on his lap.

"Well, Grace, let's see. Both of their suitcases are gone, clothes are gone, he's the only one who knows the real reasons why she and Stan are getting a divorce, and neither of them will answer their cell phones. Hmm, I don't know. Do you think they're together?"

"You don't have to be a bitch about it." She sat next to him, but grabbed his arm as an idea struck her. "Text message Karen and tell her you're sick, or hurt, or something. Tell her you need to talk to her."

"I'm not going to lie to her like that. Then I really will be hurt."

"Come on, Jack. She cares way too much about you to just ignore something like that."

"Fine." He took his phone from his pocket and sent a brief text message, hoping to shut Grace up. He knew that Karen was fine, wherever she was. It didn't at all surprise him when she left; he knew she would return soon. He also knew that Karen sometimes needed a little time away from the city. That was usually why she went to her lake house.

_Karebear, are you and Will okay? We're a little worried._

A few minutes passed in silence, Grace tapping her foot loudly against the coffee table. His phone vibrated and he looked at the screen. He was glad that she at least responded.

_We just needed a little vacation. Three more days. Love you._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She hung up her cell phone and took a deep breath, wrapping her blanket tighter around her naked body. She looked over the lake and smiled as two birds fought over something on the ground. That was what she loved the most about going there. She could sit on the porch, wrapped only in a blanket, and nobody cared; nobody was around to care.

"Who were you talking to?" Will joined her on the porch, fully dressed. She smiled, musing that he hadn't fully embraced the idea that they didn't have to keep up appearances there.

"My sister called. She just got out of court with her ex-husband. He was trying to gain full custody of their kids, but lost."

"That's good, I assume." He walked closer to her and she quickly stood to allow him to sit on her lounge chair. He pulled her with him as he sat and she lay against him, between his legs.

"He was just never a very good man." She smiled as he kissed the side of her head, and she continued to watch the birds. "Why can't guys like you be straight?"

"What do you mean?"

"The single, straight men in New York are all pricks. And if, by chance, they aren't then they've most likely got an STD or a wife. But you're just a good guy."

"Thanks."

"It's not a compliment, honey, it's a fact." He smiled at her confession and pulled her tight, an arm across her chest. She placed her hand upon his forearm. They sat in the chair until the sun was hot in the sky. Cook came over and made them a well-balanced dinner, and they spent the evening watching films on the couch.


	19. Chapter 19

Three days later found them in the elevator of his apartment building, on the way to the ninth floor. Karen's belongings were still at Jack's, but she wasn't exactly eager to come back. With Grace being so close, she wasn't sure if she should lie low for a while. Her thoughts were stalled when the elevator screeched to a halt in between floors. It didn't take long to realize that Will had pushed the stop button.

"Why'd you do that?"

"What are we going to tell Grace and Jack? It isn't like us to just leave together for a few days." She placed her hand upon his shoulder, hoping to ease his fears.

"Honey, we won't tell them anything. You and I were both stressed, and when we were talking about it we decided to get some stress relief." She shrugged and went to push the button. It was getting hot in there and she was beginning to feel claustrophobic.

"Karen." He grabbed her hand before she could press the button and took her lips with his own. He pushed his tongue against hers and pulled her close with a hand on the small of her back. "Thank you for showing me you care."

"Don't forget it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"And then we ate sushi at one of those greasy places that has the naked girls with the food on them. It was so weird." Jack finished describing his date with detail as he braided Karen's hair on his bed. They just fell back into their relationship, as if she hadn't kidnapped one of their best friends and left for days without calling, or even leaving a note. She expected him to be upset, angry even, but he wasn't. He only asked her how the trip was and that was the end of the conversation. It was a relief that he didn't ask too many questions, but it also made her feel slightly nervous. Did he know something?

"Did you get a goodnight kiss?" He scoffed and gently pushed her shoulder.

"How about a good morning kiss?" They giggled and she turned around to face him. She rubbed some of her lotion she had been applying to his cheeks and smiled.

"You little slut." He leaned forward and pecked her lips, poking the tip of her nose with his finger.

"Ah, it's more fun that way."

"You said it, honey." He tilted his head to the side, and she knew the inquiry had arisen. It was easily detected by the gleam in his eyes, she knew him too well. It was only a matter of time, she supposed, but she had no interest in answering.

"Do you and Will have some secret friendship that we don't know about?" The way he worded the question made her feel uncomfortable. Of course she had a secret friendship with Will, they had sex every chance they got. But there was an odd sincerity in his voice that made her want to speak the truth, to let him know why she chose him to take with her.

"I'm sleeping with him." Her voice came so softly and so quickly that she was unsure whether or not she had actually spoken. The tight grip of his hand in hers was the only certainty she had that her voice was audible.

"Oh." He released her hand and stood from the bed, moving to his dresser to get another magazine. She followed quickly behind. It wasn't that she meant to tell him, but her secrecy to him was slowly killing her will to stop herself from speaking.

"I know we should have…"

"He's gay. You've been cheating on your husband with a gay man, with Will. Your lawyer is your gay lover." He was tossing the thoughts around in his head, finding some understanding of the reality. He suddenly grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her once, his eyes wide. "You're having sex with Will."

"I know, honey. I'm there when it happens."

"Don't joke, Kare, its gross."

"It is not."

"Yes it is. How could he do that? After all I've taught him about being gay he still can't get it right." He walked back to the bed and took a seat.

"Is that really the issue here?" His eyes met hers in a quickened glance and it took her aback. The pools of blue which were usually so bright seemed dark, like a storm. "Jack, I know it's weird, but…"

"Why wasn't I your first choice?"

"You're gay."

"So is he, and I thought you loved me more." She ran a hand through her hair and sighed. "You didn't even ask."

"Damn it, Jack, stop acting like a child. I didn't mean to tell you, okay. Let's just pretend I didn't."

"Um, no. You said it, it's out here now." She sat next to him and met his eyes, feeling tears begin to sparkle in her own. She wasn't sure of the meaning of her tears, but she knew it had something to do with the fact that she had spilled a secret. It was a secret that she had never planned on telling, and she was beginning to wonder what Will would say when he found out. "Don't look at me like the world just ended."

"You mean it hasn't?" She smirked and rolled her eyes, turning to face the wall in front of them. He bumped her shoulder with his own.

"I won't tell anyone, not even him, if it makes you feel better."


	20. Chapter 20

She smiled as he kissed down the center of her chest, between her breasts. He made his way past her bra, and she arched her back, gently landing on his desk behind her. It was a late night at the office for him, and he had to cancel a rendezvous with her that they had scheduled, so she decided to take matters into her own hands. She walked into his office, locked the door, and straddled him in his chair.

His tongue played with the flesh of her stomach while his hands slid up her bare thighs, pushing her pleated skirt up over her hips. She sat up and kissed him hard on the lips, pushing her hands between them to unbuckle his pants. She stood, her legs still on either side of him and he lifted his hips to allow his pants and boxers to fall to the floor around his feet.

In a quick motion, he ripped her thong from her body and entered her. She gasped and held tight to him, kissing the crook of his neck while taking in his scent. He thrust upward, bouncing her body on his lap before standing, tossing her back onto the desk. Her hands grasped the edge of the desk and she wrapped her legs around his waist to pull him deep as he moved.

Throughout her lifetime she had had sex with three husbands, two boyfriends, and a college professor, before Will had come into her life. She always found it slightly humorous that she was perceived by her friends to be some sort of sexual connoisseur, someone who had been laid down by many men in her lifetime and who knew all the tricks and secrets about how to get intense pleasure. The problem with that was she wasn't really any kind of expert at all. She knew she was good, no doubt about it, but it was more of a basic instinct than a craft. It was an instinct that Will had as well, causing her to constantly crave his body.

As Will deepened his thrusts and moved faster inside her, she found herself unable to properly breathe. Of course it was difficult to breathe with the strenuous activity, but there was something different about him. The way he worked her body, how she had to work just as hard as he did to keep up with his pace. She figured it was probably because he was at least five years younger than she, maybe more, but he was keeping her young. She felt like she was twenty years old again, so alive.

A sigh escaped her lips as he placed more of his weight atop her chest. One of her heels slid from her foot and hit the floor when she wrapped her arms around his neck, gripping his shoulders with her sweaty palms. His lips silenced their loud panting when they descended upon her own, their tongues exploring. He kissed down to her neck and his movements began to slow a bit, as if he were trying to make love to her rather than just screw her in his office. In the beginning she had made it very clear to him that she didn't want to make love, she wanted to be dominated, she wanted it rough. Her legs tightened around him and she harshly pressed her lips to his ear.

"Be a man, and fuck me." With her words he seemed to become a bit angry, as if she had struck a chord within his mind that returned a strange memory, or something. He thrust hard into her, deeper than before, and she gasped at the feeling of warmth that was building in the depths of her stomach.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Stan was arrested for tax evasion, and Karen couldn't keep a smile from appearing upon her face at the news. Her reaction may have seemed cold, but she felt it was about time that he had to pay for all the dishonorable things he had done over the years. They were still working through their divorce, not like it would be put on hold, but it was a lot easier for her at that point than it was for him.

"So, what is it like to have sex with a woman?" Jack furrowed his brow and tilted his head, awaiting the answer from Will. Karen and Grace each looked up from their conversation about a client to hear his answer. Jack had been acting strange all throughout dinner and they were curious to learn why.

"You think I'm the person to ask that question." Will's voice took a matter-of-fact tone and his palms began to sweat. Karen bit her lower lip, she hadn't told him about her conversation with Jack. She didn't see the need to when Jack promised to keep quiet about it, but it concerned her when she couldn't predict his point.

"Well, yes."

"Come on, Jack, I've only been with Diane, and that was years ago." Jack looked him up and down, suspiciously. All of the friends knew that he was lying, but Grace was the only one who called him out on it.

"Now wait a minute, you didn't tell him about that client's wife you slept with not too long ago."

"Oh, right." Karen saw Will's foot begin to tap beneath the table, he was nervous to the point that it was beginning to outwardly show. What would happen when Grace found out? Would their fun be over? She couldn't take that chance. Obviously, Jack wasn't as okay with the situation as he had seemed before, and they needed to talk.

"Who was that, then? Was it when you started sleeping with Ka…" She interrupted Jack's use of her name when she threw a handful of spaghetti in his face, effectively shutting him up. He gasped in horror as his yellow shirt was quickly stained with tomato sauce.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Poodle. That wasn't my signal for the food fight we planned?" He stood and wiped his face with his napkin, giving Karen a look of utter rage. He began to leave in a huff, but grabbed Karen's hand on his way, tugging her out of her chair. She nearly stumbled as he pulled her out into the hallway. Grace looked at Will in confusion before she stood to clean the mess from the table.

----------

"What the hell is wrong with you? It's like you're trying to screw us over!" She pushed him as they closed the door. His mouth stayed in a firm line and he crossed his arms over his chest. "I thought you were fine with it."

"Well, I'm not! You two and your sick, horny thoughts ruined our twisted little friendship of four. We were all happy as friends until you had sex with him."

"That's not true and you know it. It hasn't changed anything."

"You're always such a slut! Why can't you just keep it in your pants?"

"Hey, I wasn't alone."

"You don't even have the balls to tell Grace."

"We don't have to because he and I aren't seeing each other anymore, okay. It was just a fling."

"What?"

"You don't have to worry anymore, honey. Everything is going back to the way it was." He nodded and she held her head high while she lied to her best friend. She met Will later that night.


	21. Chapter 21

He lay on his stomach and studied the wallpaper in her bedroom. While Stan was in prison she was living in the penthouse, unbeknownst to him. Rosario gave her the key to the new lock, and she was living out of her suitcases in her old bedroom. A groan escaped his lips as she added extra pressure to his aching muscles, placing small kisses along the back of his neck.

"Wow, honey, you're tight."

"I could say the same about you." She smiled and pushed on his mid-back, feeling a pop beneath her palms. His warm flesh moved with her hands as her fingers slowly danced down his spine. "I need to talk to you about something."

"That's never good." He rolled over a bit and she fell to the bed alongside him, on her back. He looked into her eyes and placed a small peck upon her lips.

"Did you tell Jack about us? I can tell that he knows." She rolled her eyes, her first instinct was to lie to him, but she just couldn't. That was always how it was with him; she couldn't lie to his kind eyes.

"I told him after we got back from the lake house, but when he started asking about it in front of Grace I told him we were over." She scoffed and rolled onto her side to fully face him. "Honey, do you know how many lies I've told to keep this a secret?"

"Probably as many as I have." She ran a hand through his hair to pull it back from his face. "Do you ever think about just telling everyone and getting on with our lives?"

"Yeah, but then I think about how much it will cost in the end, for both of us. I think Jack and Grace mean more to us than anything, so maybe a few lies are worth it." He nodded in agreement and leaned forward to press a gentle kiss to her lips, moving so he was on top of her. His tongue teased her lips until she granted him access to the depths of her mouth, sighing.

"I'll make them worth it right now." He began trailing kisses down her neck.

----------

"Hello?" She sleepily answered her cell phone, which had been left to charge on the bedside table. Will's arms pulled her closer in his sleep as she listened to the woman on the phone. After she hung up, she shook Will until he awoke.

"What?" He looked into her eyes, which were filled with a strange emotion.

"Some men jumped Stan. He's in the hospital at the prison and he wants us there."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She sat in a plastic chair outside Stan's hospital room. Will had been the first allowed entrance and she was awaiting her turn, impatiently. She learned that Stan's condition was bad; he had multiple stab wounds from a weapon that had been smuggled into the prison through a visitor. It was a story she had read about in books, or something she would imagine hearing on the news, the reason why she didn't watch television much, but it was a real situation. It was a real experience and she wasn't sure how exactly she was expected to handle it.

Will's voice broke her thoughts as he called her into the room, his head poking out the door. She entered and looked at the man whom she had married years ago, and it could have made her cry if it weren't for the pills she took in the limo. Will stood at the door and watched as she made her way over to her soon-to-be ex-husband.

"Kare, hold my hand." Stan's voice was quiet and full of pain. The future of his condition wasn't certain, by the doctor's words, and there was a most likely chance he would die. Even though it was the first time she had seen him since he kicked her out, she walked closer and took his hand in her own. He squeezed tightly, and it was then that she understood how much pain he was actually feeling. The doctor said that he was no longer responding to the amount of pain-killers they were pumping into his blood. "I love you."

"Okay." She nodded and patted the top of his hand with her other. He wasn't in his right mind, and they all knew that. He took a deep breath and clenched his teeth together until an odd rush of pain stopped. "You're going to be fine, Stanly."

"No." He didn't seem to notice the way her voice was detached from her body; she was still afraid of him. Even though she knew he couldn't hurt her, it was years of that memory that rushed through her brain. "I'm going to die, I'm just waiting."

"Stop talking like that or I'll kill you myself." His eyes met hers in a chilling motion and he nodded expectantly. Her eyes widened and she pulled her hands away from his.

"Just flip that switch."

"There is no way in hell I would do that. Stan, you're going to be fine, okay? You're acting exactly how your dad did before he…"

"Shut up." Her eyes narrowed as Will stepped forward and handed her a stack of papers, Stan's will. "I'll sign everything over to you if you do it."

"Are you kidding me with this?" She was appalled, they were crazy. It was insane that Stan wanted her to do it, but Will? What would he get from it? What reason would he ever have to go along with something so sinful?

"That's the only way you're getting your adulterous hands on my money. Do it."

"Sign the papers." Her words were harsh, and she couldn't believe herself. It wasn't at all something that any normal human being would even consider, but she was. Stan coughed and she could see him growing weaker, paler, by the minute. Will handed him the papers and, while he signed, met her eyes. Her features were cold, and it was a side of her that he couldn't believe he was seeing.

The papers were signed and handed back to Will, who put them in his briefcase immediately. Stan looked at Karen expectantly, but she didn't move. She couldn't move.

"Get over here and flip the switch." He was demanding her to do something that was not acceptable in her eyes, nor in anyone else's, except his perhaps. She shook her head.

"If I touch that machine it'll sound an alarm, and then Will and I are both in trouble. I'm not doing it."

"I signed, you're doing it." He coughed and sputtered, wheezing before her.

"No." If she had to be honest, she knew exactly how to do it without getting in trouble, getting caught. She and her mother used to pull cons all the time where she watched her mother murder many men in hospital beds. She would take the heart monitor from the patient and place it against Karen's chest, asking her to keep her breathing steady and her heart rate even. Then she would pull the oxygen away and pinch his nose with her fingers while holding his mouth closed. Or she would simply puncture a hole in the IV fluid bag and watch air flood into his veins.

"Karen, I kept my part of the bargain, keep yours." She took one last look at Stan before taking Will's hand in her own and pulling him out the door with her. The heavy metal of the door slammed closed behind them and she rushed him down the hallway.

"He's going to call me back and change the will."

"Do you suggest I do as he says?"

"Not at all."

"Don't answer your phone." He obeyed and Stan passed on his own later that night, never having the opportunity to tell anyone who mattered about his will.


	22. Chapter 22

"So you get everything? How did you manage that?" Grace eyed Karen suspiciously from her desk. She knew of their strained marriage and some of the reasons for which they were divorcing. What she didn't understand was why he would still leave everything to her. Will was her lawyer, and Grace couldn't help but suspect something odd was happening in that situation.

"He asked me to come over and visit, and we talked. I left and he died." Grace walked closer and tilted her head in question. "Honey, what do you expect me to say?"

"I don't know. I'm just wondering why he would leave everything to you." She stood and walked close to Grace, locking their eyes.

"He asked me to pull the plug if he signed everything over to me. He signed, Will and I left, he died on his own. That's the truth, honey." And with her words, the circumstances were put behind them. No more talk of Stan's death, and, with numerous drinks and pills, Karen began to move on with her life.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She walked down the sidewalk with Jack on their way to dinner one evening. They hadn't been spending as much time together since she moved back into the manse, since she carelessly told him about her relationship with Will, a confession which she quickly retracted. But the fact that she had let the secret out of her mind and into his was always hovering over them, never allowing their friendship to fully progress.

They walked to a fancy restaurant and were soon led to their table, still in silence except for the small talk they had continued to make. She ordered a bottle of wine, but Jack only ordered a glass of water to go along with their identical salads. It was so awkward.

"So, honey, are you still seeing that guy from deli, Jeff?"

"His name is John, and no."

"Oh."

"Did Mason and Olivia move into their mom's apartment yet?"

"Yeah, they said goodbye this morning."

"Oh."

"Yeah." The waitress brought their drinks and salads and she took a long drink of her wine, needing the alcohol faster than she could partake. She was relieved when Jack addressed the feeling between them.

"You lied to me, so many times." She met his eyes, not even trying to give him an excuse. There was no excuse, she and Will had lied to their friends and that was that. "How can we be friends if I can't trust you?"

"Poodle…"

"Please, don't call me that right now. I'm still furious, Karen." She looked deep into his blue eyes and nodded.

"Jack, I know what we did was wrong, but it was a complicated situation. I was married at the time, and he's my gay lawyer. We just got caught up in something and pursued the feeling for a while. Even so, my sex life is my business, and you aren't a part of it. Now, I know how angry you are, but, honey, you just have to get over it. It's not about you." Her words hurt him in an odd way. It hurt that there was a part of her life in which he didn't exist.

"You're a bitch."

"So are you." He looked down to his salad and sighed.

"If I weren't gay, would you have chosen me?" She gave a small smile, knowing that his odd jealousy was a sign that his anger was disintegrating before her eyes.

"Honey, I would have let you screw me senseless." He giggled shortly, playfully tapping her foot with his under the table. "I'm sorry we lied to you. Are we forgiven?"

"Well, you are, but I still need to talk to Will."

"Why?"

"Just because I forgive you, doesn't mean I can just automatically forgive him too." She smirked and finished her glass of wine.


	23. Chapter 23

Ecstasy: a drug she wasn't very familiar with at all, but she still decided to use it. She felt guilty for pushing it on Will the way she had, but she didn't want to use it alone. He agreed after some prodding and the drug soon overtook their minds, their bodies. She kissed him and a fire of passion engulfed them from within.

Their voices found them and they were speaking, shouting at one another. His weight was heavy on top of her, and they were pushing the limits further than they ever had. They didn't kiss, caress, no foreplay was needed. When each of them were usually quiet, except for an occasional sigh or moan, the drug helped them push aside any barriers and she was suddenly glad they had chosen to take their promiscuous acts to a hotel suite.

He barreled into her body with the force of a bullet. If she were in her right mind it may have hurt, but the pain added to the pleasure at the moment, and all she did was moan loudly over his shoulder. His teeth dug into her throat, and she knew he was leaving a bruise, while her fingers pulled his hair. Within a thrust she shuddered and shook, her orgasm hitting her harder than she had ever experienced in her entire life, she couldn't see a thing. He continued to move to his own pleasure, filling her completely, crying out her name.

"I love you, Kare." His words hit her as hard as her orgasm had, stalling any movement she would have thought of making. Her vision came back to normal and his motions stopped, leaving them panting loudly. His lips moved against hers as he left rough kisses on her face, her neck. He felt heavy against her chest, that or her heart had exploded with shock, she couldn't tell. She couldn't breathe.

"Get off me." He pulled out and lay next to her on his back. She stood to her wobbly legs and stumbled to the bathroom, barely making it in time to vomit into the toilet. He sat up quickly at her sudden exit, still trying to come down from his intense high. He heard her coughing and went to the door to make sure she was alright, but she hadn't forgotten to lock it in her haste.

"Karen?" He knocked, but received no response, so he waited by the door. He heard a flush and the sound of water running in the sink before the door opened to a crack. She peaked through the opening, a flush upon her cheeks.

"Would you bring me my purse, please?" He nodded and handed her the bag, which had been left on the table by the bed. She muttered a thank you before closing the door and finding her toothbrush.

As she brushed her teeth she wondered what had made her so sick, so suddenly. It was either a drug with which she was still unfamiliar, or Will's confession. She'd been with men who were high before, on whatever they could find, and they sometimes said things like that they didn't mean. It was just the high, the feeling and the moment. But she felt like she could have died when she heard it from Will. It was shocking in a way that was so unnerving that she just wanted to run away.

She tossed her toothbrush back into her purse and sighed before walking back into the room, setting it on the table. He was in bed, still naked, lying on his back. She walked over to the bed and joined him, covering her body with the silk sheet. He tried to pull her close to him, but she resisted, softly smiling to him, hoping he would understand. He returned the smile and rolled over onto his side.

"Are you alright?" He ran a hand over her forehead, a sort of calming gesture. She looked into his eyes and could immediately tell that he was still flying high; his pupils were as large as they were at the beginning of their journey. If there would be a time for her to get angry with him about his words, it wasn't when he was under the influence of drugs. His mind had to be clear.

"Let's just go to sleep."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He awoke with a sore back, a feeling that his hair had been pulled out, and bite-marks on one of his shoulders. He smiled as his eyes fluttered open, remembering why his body felt so old. He turned to wake Karen, but came to face an empty bed. Slowly, he sat upright and groaned, looking for a sign of his lover. Her clothes and purse were gone as well, and he immediately knew she had left.

It was difficult for him not to feel a bit angry that she had left. He certainly had no ties to her, but they always left together with a kiss goodbye. It was like a routine they had shared for almost a year, and it was strange for it to be deliberately avoided.

----------

She hurried down the sidewalk towards her manse. Their hotel wasn't too far from her home and she decided that it would be faster for her to just walk rather than wait for Driver. At least that way she wouldn't have the chance of Will coming down and finding her waiting in front of the building. She wasn't ready to talk to him after what he said.

He couldn't have meant it, she told herself every time she thought too deeply of the words. No sleep came to her during the night, she couldn't stop thinking. She thought that maybe she heard him wrong. Maybe he said something like "I want you" or something else that was similar. But she knew that wasn't true. The words he said were a declaration of love, and it made her feel sick all over again.


	24. Chapter 24

"Hello?" She answered her phone after taking a shower. The warm water had rushed over her body and she felt cleansed after a stressful day of work, a weight had been lifted. Grace had an extremely edgy client, and she actually had to do her job. It was exhausting.

"Karen, why aren't you here?" It was Will. A week earlier he had invited her over for a poker night with Grace and Jack, but she couldn't bring herself to go. She hadn't seen or spoken to him in days, and she wasn't quite willing to do so just yet. "You told Jack you would be here at six, and its seven thirty."

"Oh, um, sorry, honey, something came up." How could she tell him over the phone that she was still feeling awkward about what he said? He clearly could see no problem with their relationship, and maybe that was what scared her so much.

"No it didn't. You're using your lying voice."

"What..."

"Look, I know you're angry with me about something, but if you don't tell me then I'll never be able to fix it. Why don't you come over and we'll talk after everyone goes to sleep?" She thought for a moment before responding. If she went over there then she would have to speak about her feelings. She didn't like that at all, and anyone who knew her knew that. But if her fears were irrational then she wanted to know so they could get on with their lives, their secrets; so many secrets.

"Just let me get dressed, honey, and I'll be there."

----------

The awkwardness of a few hands of poker soon passed and, just as they had assumed, Jack left to go on a date, and Grace went to her new boyfriend's apartment, Leo. They were left to sit alone at the table, a silence overtaking them. She gathered the cards left on the table and began putting them in order, hearts first.

"I'm sorry Will, but I don't love you." His eyes narrowed, but she never noticed as she moved on to sorting through the deck for diamonds.

"I don't remember asking you to." Her hands were shaking, he could tell, and she was tapping her foot beneath the table.

"Well, you technically didn't, but when you said it the other night it kind of freaked me out." She bit her bottom lip, finally just mixing the cards and closing the box, setting it off to the side. She straightened her back and placed her elbows on the table, awaiting his response.

"I told you I love you?" He ran a hand through his hair, beginning to feel nervous as well. "God, Karen, I'd never done Ecstasy before. I didn't mean to freak you out, or anything, but I think we both got pretty vocal the other night."

"But only one of us said that word, honey."

"Well, I didn't mean it, okay. I don't love you, either." Oddly enough, she didn't feel relief at his words. They stung, but she would analyze it all later. Instead of allowing herself to feel, she put up her mask with an odd dose of arrogance.

"Keep it that way." He became defensive and leaned closer to her.

"Wait, why do I have to be the one to fall for you? I'm not just some weak gay man you plucked off the Broadway stage to screw around with. I'm intelligent enough to know how to separate my love life from an easy fuck." Heat rose to her head and she felt more insulted than before. She didn't expect him to get defensive about the situation. Nothing was going how she had expected at all.

"Don't say that." She stood and stared down at him from her full height. She wanted to intimidate him in some way, but he stood as well, showing her that he was not under her control. "If I had it my way we would have just been a one night stand."

"That's why you're considered easy."

"You can insult me all you want, but let's not forget that you're the one who came to my manse to pursue all of this."

"You had every chance to push me away." He moved closer to her in an instinctive motion, towering over her.

"You shouldn't have even come over!"

"You kissed me first!"

"What are we two-years-old? Who gives a shit how it started?"

"Your husband?" She pushed him away from her, but he pushed back. It was unexpected that he would put his hands on her in that way and she gasped in anger. She placed her hands against his chest once again and pushed him harder. He repeated her action, setting off her balance.

"Don't touch me."

"Don't touch me." She began to walk away, finding her purse, but his words stopped her. "Do you always walk away when you don't have the upper hand?"

"Shut up! I hate you."

"I hate you."

"You're an arrogant prick."

"And you're a prissy bitch." She moved her hand to slap his face, but he caught her wrist before she could make contact. Their eyes met, fire burning between them. "You push me, I push you. Don't make me wish I could hit you too."

She slowly lowered her hand, but their eyes remained in a tight connection. As if a strange spark had hit them, his lips crashed upon hers in a fit of sexual desire. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he lifted her so that her legs were around his waist. She felt her back hit the door behind them as his hands ripped her panties from her body, lifting her dress over her hips. Her hands harshly unbuckled his pants and sent them to the floor, along with his boxers. She bit his lip until it bled as he ravished her against his front door.


	25. Chapter 25

She lay on top of his body in his bed, the feeling of his lips against her forehead. She hadn't spent the night there in a week or so, since they last fought about his words when they were on Ecstasy. It was more often that they went to her manse or to a hotel rather than his apartment. Plus, Grace and Jack were usually around all the time, and there was more risk of getting caught. He shifted her weight against him and wrapped his arms tighter around her waist.

"Am I too heavy?" Her words came in a whisper, and he chuckled.

"You're not heavy at all."

"That's sweet, honey, but you know I'm not a fan of pillow-talk." She rolled off him and lay on her back, bare to the darkness of his room. She took a deep breath and reached for a bottle of gin she had placed on the side table, bringing it to her lips. The feeling of the liquid going down her throat made her sigh. She handed the bottle to Will, and he gladly accepted her offer, taking a long drink as well, cringing.

"I don't know how you drink this straight out of the bottle."

"Just because you're a fruit, you have to have something fruity." She smiled to herself at the recollection that he loved to drink things like apple martinis or cherry vodka. It amused her that she was manlier than he sometimes. She drank straight vodka and gin, and she preferred a bottle of beer over a cosmopolitan any day of the week. He handed the bottle back to her and she began working to finish it, taking long sips. He moved to lay closer to her, running his hand across her bare stomach.

"What's going to happen with us?"

"Nothing is going to happen, honey. We'll screw around until we get tired of it, and that's that." She shrugged and turned her head to face him. "Is that what you meant?"

"Kind of, but I was hoping for a more sensitive answer."

"Get it from someone else." He rolled away and pulled the covers over their bodies. "Now are you mad because I won't talk to you like an insightful lover?" She scoffed and sat the bottle on the table before standing to find her clothing.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going home. Where did you think?" She found her bra and clasped it behind her back. She didn't feel like cuddling at the moment, especially since he seemed to want to speak of their future. She had no clue what their future held, and she certainly didn't want to talk about it. She wanted to leave it up to fate. At least that way they wouldn't have to plan anything. She put on her thong and stepped into her skirt, zipping it while he watched.

"I just thought we could talk."

"Why do you think I'm leaving, honey?" She giggled to herself passively, hoping he would understand that she wasn't in the mood to talk. He stood from the bed and walked over to her, stopping her from grabbing her shirt from the ground. His lips crushed upon hers in a soft kiss, taking her breath away in an instant. She sighed and wrapped her arms around his neck as his hands unzipped her skirt and pushed it to her feet. He pulled away and pressed his forehead against hers.

"You're not going anywhere." She smiled as he lifted her from the ground and kissed her again. She straddled him as he sat on the bed, remaining in a seated position. The kiss was deepened and growing more rapidly by the second as his hands moved to push down the straps of her black, lacey bra.

----------

She zipped up her skirt, for the second time in the past two hours, and pulled her shirt over her head. Will stood behind her in his boxers, wrapping his arms around her waist and placing tiny kisses upon her neck, nipping with his teeth. She reached her hands up and ran her fingers through his hair.

"Honey, you can't keep starting it if I'm ever going to leave." She smiled and he placed one last kiss against her neck. He began walking her to his bedroom door, but stopped her by placing a playful kiss against her lips. She giggled into his mouth as he continued moving her through the door, laughing as well.

She pushed him against the wall outside his bedroom and held his hands with her own while their kiss continued. It was strange how intimate they were acting with one another. Of course, there was always a certain amount of intimacy; they wouldn't have been able to be together if there wasn't, but she felt as if she were with a real romantic partner, not just a lover. His hands pushed up the front of her shirt to caress her breasts and she giggled, tapping his tongue with her own.

His lips made their way down the side of her neck and she smiled as she leaned her head back, turning to the side so he could have better access to her skin. His hands continued to roam and his lips touched her cleavage. She sighed and opened her eyes for only a moment, but gasped in shock, and also embarrassment, when Grace was standing a few feet away, her arms crossed over her chest. Karen pushed Will away, maybe too roughly, and his back hit the wall. He met her gaze and stood face to face with his roommate, best friend, and the first woman he couldn't make love with: Grace.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They were sitting on the couch, waiting for Grace to emerge from her room. She had immediately pushed past them and locked herself in her room. She hadn't responded to the knocking on the door, or the voices of her friends from the outside. They weren't surprised by her reaction. It was the main reason why they had kept their relationship a secret, their friends' reactions.

"I don't know what to tell her." Will handed her a glass of red wine and took a seat next to her, bringing her feet upon his lap.

"What _can_ we tell her, honey? No matter what we say, she's going to be pissed. Just let her wallow in whatever she's feeling, and she'll be fine." Jack walked through the door and smiled at his friends, completely oblivious to what had just occurred.

"Hello Karebear, William." He walked over to the refrigerator and took a bottle of water. "It's good to see that you two can still be friends. You know, after what happened." His last sentence was whispered, as if he still thought all of it was a joke. They only rolled their eyes as he made his way to the chair next to the couch.

"Jack, what are you doing here at ten o'clock at night?" Will's words brought him to a new subject, happily.

"Well, my date didn't go so well."

"He didn't pay?"

"He didn't show up." Karen pouted to him.

"I'm sorry, Poodle. If it helps, I'll buy you dinner sometime."

"Wait, what's going on here?" Jack flailed his finger between the two, his attempt to examine the situation before him. Karen's feet were still in Will's lap and he was unconsciously rubbing her arches while she and Jack spoke. Grace suddenly opened the door of her bedroom, carrying suitcases with her. "Where are you going?"

"I'm moving in with Leo." She slammed the door behind her and Will hung his head. Oddly enough, Jack was very observant at the moment, and he analyzed their faces, their body language.

"You're still screwing around, aren't you?" Karen nodded, and he left with a second irritated slamming of the door. Will took Karen's hand in his and they made eye contact, she shrugged. After all, nobody ever said friendships were supposed to be easy.


	26. Chapter 26

Will pressed the button in the elevator on a Friday evening to go to the ninth floor, his apartment. He was feeling stressed, but oddly enough it had nothing to do with his job. Work was a breeze at the current time, but his social life was in shambles. Grace hadn't spoken to him since she left their apartment, two weeks before, and Karen was trying her hardest to mend the friendship with Jack.

He thought about Karen. She was technically in the same situation as he, losing the same things. It wasn't something either of them would admit, but she and Grace were very close. They talked about many things, life, and giving advice. He could see the glimmer of hurt in her eyes when Grace walked out the door, even if it only showed for a second. Will and Karen each also lost something with Jack, a certain ounce of trust.

The elevator doors opened and he walked over to his apartment door, taking a deep breath as he opened the door. He just fully realized that he had to make something to eat too. His back hurt, his legs hurt, and he certainly did not feel like cooking, or cleaning. The mess in his apartment had been piling up all week. He was saving Friday evening to do housework, a sad way to spend a Friday night, he thought. But when he opened his door, he was completely amazed.

The wooden floors were sparkling and the rugs were swept. The whole place was dusted and the windows and mirrors were cleaned. It was virtually spotless, as if he had cleaned it himself. It was after a quick look around that he noticed Chinese takeout on the table. Suddenly, Karen emerged from the bathroom with a bottle of window cleaner in her hand.

"Oh, hello, Will. I didn't expect you to be home so early. I meant to leave." He scrunched his eyes towards her and hung up his coat, laying his briefcase by the door. She put the cleaning product away and smiled as she made her way towards him. "How was work?"

"Wait, did you clean my apartment?" She immediately began to laugh and pushed some hair behind her ear.

"Are you kidding, honey? I don't clean. I chaperoned Rosario, she just left. She forgot to put away the bottle of blue stuff she had in the bathroom."

"Window cleaner?" She shrugged.

"Whatever. I'll see you later, honey." She pressed her palm to his arm as she walked past him, in a form of goodbye, but he took her hand in his, stalling her movement. She looked back towards him, questioningly. He softly smiled and stepped closer to her.

"It wasn't Rosario who brought me takeout."

"She thought you might be a little too stressed to cook tonight." She held her head high, trying not to let him know how much she'd been noticing his stress. It hurt her to lose the friendship of Grace, but she knew that it hurt him ten times worse. They had been friends for so long that she was a permanent fixture in his life, and she was so suddenly gone that he had no time to adjust properly. She wouldn't even accept his calls.

"Well, it's a Friday night, and he doesn't like to be alone. Does she want to stay over?" She weighed the words in her head for a moment, before a smile appeared upon her lips.

"Let me just make a phone call." He nodded and she received a peck on the lips before he made his way to his bedroom to change his clothes. She waited to be sure he was out of earshot before she found a number in her cell phone, pressing the green button. A man answered after a few rings. "Hi, honey, its Karen…No, I'm fine, but I'm going to have to cancel for tonight."

She didn't really feel like going out on a date anyway.

----------

They lay on the couch, watching a film on television, wrapped in each other's arms. She lay in front of him and his arm draped over her waist in a protective manner. She jumped when an unusually suspenseful moment occurred on screen, causing him to pull her closer and smile. Ten minutes later, the credits began to roll and he kissed the side of her neck.

"Did you like the movie?" She turned her head to look into his eyes.

"To be honest, I was a little distracted. You look really good tonight."

"You and your compliments." She rolled her eyes, but he kissed her lips, gently making his way down to her neck again. She sighed and ran her fingers through his hair. "And your lips."

He kissed down to the top of her breasts, moving so that he was hovering over her body. His knee coaxed her legs apart while his hands pushed her skirt over her thighs. She sighed as his lips teased her skin, while his teeth bit into her flesh. He found her mouth in a gentle kiss, slowly pressing his tongue against hers.

He sat up and pulled her along with him, beginning to lead her to his bedroom. They may have had problems with their social lives, but the need for one another's flesh was almost constant. She pulled away from the kiss and began to walk to his room, as usual, but he stopped her movement with a hand upon her shoulder. She was acting a little too nonchalant for his taste so he pulled her towards him and wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing her into another kiss and lifting her. He carried her to his bed and lay her down.

He deepened the kiss and they were soon free from clothing, exposed to the eyes of one another. His hands trailed up her sides, taking in her curves, until they reached her hair. He pulled away and looked into her eyes, full of momentary tenderness. It was a look that he rarely saw in her eyes and he smiled at the sight. His words were soft, quiet.

"Let's go slow."

"No, Will, we…" Her protests were silenced by his lips. She lay still and he entered her body, slowly. He didn't want to hear her use her harsh words to make him distance their minds from the act they were performing. He wanted to make love. Instead of rushing to reach climax, he wanted to be one with her, and sometimes he knew she wanted it too.

His hips thrust along with hers and she wrapped her legs around his waist. She bit her bottom lip while his kiss trailed down to touch her shoulder. She had always hated the idea of 'making love,' it was too personal. She wanted a sex toy, not a lover. That's what she had wanted from him since the beginning, but he had always needed a bit of tenderness. It was just his personality, she guessed. If she had to tell the truth, she probably needed the tenderness he exuded as well; she was just better at hiding it.

The pace quickened, but to a speed with which they usually began. Her orgasm was boiling strong, but it suddenly didn't feel right. Her gay lawyer inside of her, the man she had expressed many things to over the years, it was just wrong. Not wrong because of who it was, but because of what it meant. Their friends weren't speaking to them, her husband divorced her because of what she had done with their lawyer, and she had lost a large amount of respect for herself. Too many lies had passed between her lips. All of her failures and problems slapped her hard in the face as he sped up his thrusts once more.

A sob got caught in her throat as tears fell from her eyes, getting mixed in her dark hair. She held him close, a comforting mechanism even though she knew her tears were caused by the sweetness of the moment. She felt that she didn't deserve his gentleness, his soft caresses. Her personality had been too harsh, almost heartless, over the years, but she had given an extra bit of herself to him. And she suddenly feared they had gone too far to turn back. She was worried.

"Are you alright, Kare?" His words were breathless, but he never ceased their movement. She didn't answer, only pulled him closer. They could speak about it later, if she felt like it, but she didn't want to ruin the moment with words.

She bit his shoulder as her lower muscles flexed around him and he sighed at the sudden tightening, but he held back until he was sure she had finished. Such a tender lover was Will. He never did anything she didn't truly want, and she had to admit she wanted to make love, his reasoning being that he wasn't attractive enough for fetishes, and he always made sure she was satisfied. If they were in a real relationship, she would've told him that he was the best looking man she had ever been with, which was true, and she would do anything he asked of her. The problem was, she would do that without a relationship, and it was something for which she was angry with herself.

Her gasp got suspended in the air before hitting her soul with a sharp explosion as she fully climaxed, continuing to move her hips beneath him. He pecked her lips, biting as his orgasm struck as well, just as instant as her own. The tears still didn't stop as he continued to move through their pleasure. She held him close and didn't let him pull out. His warmth was too welcoming to let go, even though her heart had been breaking since he asked her to go slow. He sympathetically met her hazel eyes, his brow furrowed, and wiped the tears from her cheeks. It was that exact moment that she realized how much she was falling for him and how much she needed to stop herself.


	27. Chapter 27

She grasped the brass bars of the headboard as her stomach slid against the blue cotton sheets, a nasty fabric that she hated. He was on her back, placed tightly between her legs as he pounded into her center. She felt sick to her stomach, his force was too much for her delicate body, and the amount of alcohol she had consumed earlier in the night was weighing heavily in her mind.

A sharp, yet almost silent squeal of pain escaped her lips as he squeezed her breasts with his hands, too hard, and gasped in pleasure. She felt no pleasure, however. All she felt was dizzy and drunk, too drunk. He was not at all what she had expected when she began to flirt with him at the bar. All she knew was that he was the cleanest guy there, and she wanted him to lay her down. He pulled out and pushed her to the side so he could lie upon his back without touching her; it was so hot in the tiny room. She moved for him and pulled her skirt down to cover herself, for she hadn't even bothered to remove it.

"Here." She rolled over to face him for a moment while he shoved a few bills into one of the cups of her bra, making her gasp. "Do you want me to call you a cab?" She sat up on the bed and scoffed, offended beyond anything she had ever felt.

"You think I'm a whore?" She pulled the money from her bra and threw it at him before standing to find her shirt.

"You mean you aren't?" He sat up as well and she met his baby blue eyes with her own. It was the first time she had actually gotten a good look at his face. After pulling her shirt over her head, she slipped into her shoes. "I thought that, I mean, with the way you were dressed and all…I'm so sorry, ma'am."

"Ma'am? How old are you?" She hadn't noticed earlier, but his face was slightly plump, and he still had some baby-fat on his body from childhood.

"Twenty-two." She almost vomited at the moment his words hit the air. She took her purse from the ground and began to walk towards the door, ready to take a shower, but his words stopped her motion. "I'm really sorry. I'll call you a cab, or something. Is there anything I can do?"

"Do me a favor, honey, and just forget about all of this."

----------

She hated herself so much, she wanted to die. Maybe she didn't want to die; she just wanted the pain to stop. Her heart was heavy from so many things, and her brief dalliance with a twenty-two-year-old man, boy, was not a good way to lift that weight. Instead, it only made her feel guilty. She felt like she was cheating on Will, even though they constantly reminded one another that their relationship was purely physical.

But she thought she knew what cheating felt like. She had cheated on Stan with Will, but what she had just done felt different. It was as if her heart had been ripped from her chest and left her empty, so confused. Then she wondered, perhaps she just didn't care for Stan the way she did for Will. That was why it felt so different, and she hated that it was probably true.

Suddenly, she walked into his apartment. She didn't even know how she had gotten there, but her feet carried her extremely drunk self to his flat, and she just walked through the door. She didn't even take notice that he hadn't locked the door, anyone could've walked in. There was barely a thought involved, but she knew she didn't want to be alone.

"Karen? What the hell are you doing here at two in the morning?" She jumped at the sound of his tired voice, realizing that she was sitting on his couch, staring at him.

"I, um…I don't really know." Her words sounded slow to her own ears and there were all of a sudden two of him standing in front of her. Her vision was so blurry. Had she somehow lost her contact lenses? He got closer to her, she thought, and his eyes widened at her appearance.

"What happened to you? Your makeup is all over your face." He smeared some lipstick from below her lower lip and helped her stand from the couch. Her legs buckled beneath her and she almost fell, but he caught her and carried her to the bathroom, sitting her on the steps in front of the shower. She lay on her side and began to cry.

"Honey, I'm sorry." She sniffled and sobbed as he came closer and placed a warm washcloth upon her face, taking off her makeup. She didn't even protest as her soft skin was becoming barer in front of his eyes, showing that her cheeks were puffy from crying.

"Don't be sorry. Where else were you supposed to go?" Even though she was extremely out of sorts, he took notice that she was more beautiful than ever without makeup. He sat her up and pulled her into a hug, running his hands over her back. "What are you on, Kare?" She sniffled and pushed him away, angrily.

"Go fuck yourself, Will." She tried to stand, but she couldn't, and it only brought her to become frustrated with herself. It was bad enough that she couldn't control her mind, but she was having trouble controlling her body as well. He didn't listen to her words and placed his hands beneath her knees, lifting her from the steps. He carried her to his bed and lay her down upon the mattress, covering her tightly with the blanket.

"What are you on?" He met her eyes and she bit her lip, shrugging. She honestly had no idea which pills she had taken from her purse, but they definitely were not the ones for which she was looking. He nodded and crawled next to her, holding her close from behind and running his fingers through her hair until she fell asleep.

He moved to place a kiss to the back of her neck, but stopped. There was a small bruise on her nape, in the shape of someone else's mouth. He could tell it was new because of the coloring. After shaking his head of thought, he laid her hair over her neck, hiding her hickey from sight.

Then, he began to feel curious. He didn't know where she had been, but his suspicions told him she was partaking in her own form of personal injury. Out of his own curiosity, he reached down to her thigh and slid his hand up her leg, over her hip. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath when he found that she wasn't wearing any panties. He knew it was wrong, but he felt betrayed. It was as if she was only using him for pleasure.

But that was what he had wanted from the beginning as well. They agreed to use one another as an outlet for their sexual frustrations, but he never remembered them agreeing to remain faithful. He certainly hadn't been; he'd been with two men in the amount of time they had been seeing each other, but that was at the very beginning. Yet, in his mind he had always thought she was different than that.

He began to wonder if she was forced into something when she was out. It may have been a bit of arrogance creeping into his brain, but she never complained when she was with him. He knew she liked it, and she spoke to him in ways that he would have never believed if they weren't so close. Besides, with the way she was so shaken when she arrived, it helped him believe that there was something more than just a bad trip on drugs.

There was no way he would get an answer until the morning, though. So, instead of allowing his mind to wander further, he pulled her body close to his and tried to fall asleep. He was worried.


	28. Chapter 28

She opened her eyes, feeling a stream of light hitting her face. It felt blinding and she covered her face with her arm. A faded memory of alcohol and another man's bed was piercing the back of her mind, and she slowly remembered the events from the evening before. She felt a hand slide across her stomach, and she jumped at the contact. Was she still with the guy from the bar? She was afraid to look.

"How are you feeling?"

"Will?" She turned to face him, discovering a splitting headache. She groaned before trying to speak again. "How the hell did I get here?"

"You came over last night."

"Did I have sex with you?" She was hoping that maybe he was the man from the bar. Her memory was so blurry.

"No. You came here after…after whatever you were out doing." She sighed, feeling ashamed.

"Oh." She sat up and ran her hands over her face, looking around the room for her purse. He stood and left the room. She was surprised that he didn't want to talk about what she had been doing the night before. It was becoming clearer to her mind, and she knew he was curious. She would've been.

She stood from the bed as well and went to use his bathroom, gasping at the sight of herself in the mirror. No makeup covered her face, and every wrinkle and freckle were visible. She still looked okay enough, but her skin definitely felt flawed. She didn't like it. It was a quick trip to the bathroom before she walked into the dining area, finding Will with two bowls of cereal on the table. He was eating out of one, and she assumed the other was for her.

"Is it wrong that I feel like you were cheating on me?" She joined him at the table.

"Yes, honey. We aren't a couple."

"I know; that's why I'm pissed at myself." He took a few more bites of his cereal. It was difficult to read his expression, and she wasn't certain of what she should say. Luckily for her, he broke the silence with his own words. "Didn't you even feel a little bad about it?"

"I felt terrible the whole time, but, Will, I shouldn't have to feel bad, for that reason at least. I mean, you've been with other people too." He met her eyes, unaware that she knew of his dalliances with other men while he had been with her. She rolled her eyes at his shocked expression. "When you were with the first guy, you had a thing for changing positions. And you called me 'baby' for a week after the second."

"How the hell can you read me like that, and I don't even know what you're thinking about half of the time?" She shrugged and took a bite of her cereal. "Are we holding each other back?"

"Maybe, but I like it."

"Do you _really_ like it? I mean, our friends have stopped speaking to us, your marriage ended because he caught us in bed, I'm always wondering if you might get angry if I do certain things, I…"

"Who asked you to compromise yourself for me? We chose to be fuck-buddies, nothing else. If we've ruined our lives that much, then lets stop."

"One more time."

"What?" He looked deep into her hazel eyes and took her hand with his own.

"Let's make love one more time, and then we'll call it quits." She almost gasped at his suggestion. They had almost stopped seeing each other before, but she knew that it was for real this time. He meant what he said, and she had to agree that their fun had run its course. They couldn't go on like that forever, possibly because they might never get away. But for the sake of their relationship, and level of respect for one another, she decided that there should be at least a week between her night with the twenty-two year-old man and her last night with Will. It may have been a way to torture herself for a while, but it felt right enough.

"I'll come over Saturday night. I get to be on top." She stood from the table, noticing her purse on the couch. It was the first time in a year and six months that she left him without a kiss on the lips. And it was the first time that she closed his front door behind her, and tears fell fast from each of their eyes.


	29. Chapter 29

She knocked once more, wishing he would answer the door. He was home, she knew he was home, but with their current situation she wasn't sure if she should just walk through the door like she always did. Either way, the door was locked and she didn't have her key with her.

"Honey, please open the door. I need to talk to you." Suddenly, the door swung open in front of her and he appeared. He didn't look angry or upset anymore, maybe a bit tired. "Oh, Poodle, you don't look so hot. Are you alright?"

"Yeah." He looked down to the ground and shifted his weight. "How are you?"

"Not so well. You see, my best friend hasn't been speaking to me because I couldn't stop lying to him. I've been trying to find ways to apologize, but nothing sounds good enough." He leaned forward and pulled her into a hug, taking her by surprise.

"Karebear, I'm the one who needs to apologize." He pulled away and looked into her eyes, asking for forgiveness. "I don't know why I was such a bitch to you. I mean, like you said before, it really was none of my business. And I should have been there for you more, to help with your problems and all. As long as you're happy, then I shouldn't try to stop you. So, I am giving you and Will my blessings."

"Too late." She briefly scoffed before shrugging. "We finished, for real this time."

"Oh." Their eyes danced together for a moment, and he took her hand with his. "You want to come in, maybe talk?" She nodded and they soon entered his apartment, fast friends once again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX'

"And then on top of everything else, you lied to me! It wasn't enough that you were fucking her, but you didn't even have the balls to tell me about it! How is that supposed to make me feel?" Grace paced in front of him as he sat on her couch, so different from his own. Her new apartment with Leo was spacious and beautiful, and if their friendship had been on different terms he would've complimented it. Something told him, though, that his compliment wouldn't sound so sincere at the moment.

"It shouldn't effect you, Grace. You're with Leo, and there has never been a chance of us being together. I value your friendship way too much for us to try a relationship. That's the way it's always been."

"Then why would you lie to me? If you value us so much then why didn't you tell me?" She sat next to him on the couch and placed a hand upon his knee. Her eyes were tired and questioning.

"Because I knew you'd react like this. We were just fooling around, and we didn't want to completely throw everyone off if it wasn't going to turn into anything serious. And, it was none of your business." She rolled her eyes and ran a hand over her face.

"I just feel like it should have been. You've always told me everything, and I don't understand why this was an exception. Just because it was Karen?"

"If it was a stranger then you probably would have just shrugged it off and we'd be back to where we were again, but you overreact when it comes to people you know."

"That's not true."

"Are you kidding?" He raised his eyebrows and she smiled.

"I'm sorry, Will. I guess if I expect you to tell me everything, I should be a good friend and support your decisions." He leaned forward and hugged her frame, suddenly realizing how different she felt.

"Gracie, have you been stress eating again?" He placed a hand on her stomach, his brow furrowed. She had never been one for gaining weight so quickly, but she had definitely swollen since the last time he looked at her. Her baggy clothing hadn't allowed his eyes access to see her figure until they touched. Then he had to remind himself, they hadn't seen one another in over a month. Her laughter brought him back to reality.

"That's what I was hurrying home to tell you that night. I'm five months pregnant. Well, since yesterday, six months."

----------

Grace had just watched as her best friend of most her life walked out her front door. Until she had spoken to him that evening, it was difficult for her to see how irrational she had been about their argument. She understood, though, after finally thinking more deeply about the recent events. She even smiled at the thought of Karen and Will together, whispering to one another and holding hands. It all seemed sweet if she would have just given in to the idea, but she was too blinded by her own selfishness at the time.

And it was too late. Will told her about his and Karen's plan to end whatever they had, but he didn't say anything about their plan to make love once more. It was something for only them to know about. She dialed Karen's phone number and listened for her voice. It was time to move on, that was the only healthy thing for them to do.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Karen took a deep breath as she walked through the door of Grace Adler Designs for the first time in a while. She wasn't exactly nervous, but there was a certain uneasiness that was inhabiting her mind. The door closed behind her and Grace turned to face her, softly smiling.

She walked to Grace's desk and smiled as well, holding up a little yellow bag. Her friend's brow furrowed as she took the bag and began to look inside. She pulled out a few little articles of baby clothes, her smile widened.

"These are so cute, thank you." She leaned forward and the women hugged.

"Oh, honey, I've missed you."


	30. Chapter 30

The week had passed, and she was on her way up to Will's apartment. It already felt like the old routine, only she knew it would be the last time. A sigh passed between her lips as the elevator doors closed and the machine began to move upward. Time went by so slowly, yet time did so much when it came to her thoughts. She knew it was the right thing to do, ending it. They weren't right for one another, it could never work. At least, that was what she continued to tell herself.

She thought back to her father sometimes, remembering the way he had raised her as a child. It would have hurt him deeply to know that his eldest daughter was sneaking around with a gay man, settling for a secret relationship rather than finding someone to just love her. With Will, love wasn't an issue, it was all about sex. That was the way it had been since the beginning, and that was the way they were going to end it.

Within moments he had opened the door and she walked inside, not meeting his gaze. The door was closed and she felt his hands upon her shoulders from behind, pulling her coat from her body. The fabric slid against her arms, causing her to shiver, and she heard it fall heavily to her feet.

"You look really gorgeous, Kare." His words were sweet, and she knew they were sincere because it wasn't often that he dared to give a false compliment. She smiled and turned to face him, placing a hand upon his cheek. "Do you want to talk about this?" She shook her head.

"Take me to bed. I don't feel much like talking." He bent and lifted her from the ground as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He slowly carried her to his bedroom, tossing the door closed behind them as he made the way to his bed. As he sat her back upon her feet, she felt the back of her knees caress the mattress. She reached beneath his shirt and pulled it from his body, revealing his tan skin to her eyes. Even though she had seen him many times, the sight of his naked body still took her breath away. She unbuckled his jeans and pushed them to the floor, watching as he stepped out of them and moved closer to her.

His fingers played with the tie of her wraparound dress before untying it in one smooth motion. She stood before him in matching bra and thong, her thigh high stockings gently molded to her pale flesh. After a moment of staring into one another's eyes, he leaned down and placed a gentle kiss to her lips, wrapping his arms about her waist.

Her back hit the bed and he lay on top of her, tongues tapping fervently. His fingers unhooked her bra and removed it from her body, revealing her perfect form for his hands to explore. He began to kiss down her neck, his lips grazing one of her nipples as he moved downward. She sighed and bit her lip, waiting for him to return for another mind-blowing kiss, but he didn't. He continued traveling down to her panty-line, kissing her stomach as he pulled her thong off and tossed it aside, leaving her only clad in her thigh highs and a pair of leather shoes.

Growing more excited by the minute, she kicked her shoes to the ground and ran her hands through his hair as he kissed her thighs, slowly rolling her stockings down her legs, torturing her with his touch. His lips trailed along her bare thighs and upward toward her center. She gasped as he got very close to her, and pulled his head back a bit. She leaned up and met his eyes, her brow furrowed in confusion.

"Don't worry."

"Okay." She nodded and bit her lower lip, lying back against the bed once more. His lips touched her and her eyes sprang open at the shock, the sensation. She never thought he would dare, never even thought he was capable of something like that, but there he was, his lips upon her in such an intimate way. It was so sensational to feel what he was bringing to her, so different than usual. She felt a ripple pass through her stomach, and she hurried to stop him. She wanted them to come together, especially since it was their last time.

Their lips connected and she rolled them over, sliding her hands beneath his boxers and kissing down his chest while she removed them. She began to take him in her mouth, her attempt to return the pleasure she had received moments before, but he took her face between his hands before she could. He pulled her up until her face was hovering above his.

"You don't owe me anything."

"I owe you more than you know." She placed a kiss upon his lips and reached down to make their connection, so tight. Gasps were stopped between their fused lips as she began moving her hips, causing a light friction. His hands caressed her lower back, running over her buttocks and coming to rest upon her thighs, feeling them squeeze his waist as she moved.

She pulled away from their kiss and looked down into his face, biting her lower lip as she pulled him closer. Their breathing was growing more rapid as their hips met, and he ran his hands up her back to grasp her shoulders in his palms. She pushed her fingers through his hair before placing another kiss upon his lips.

----------

She didn't want to let go for anything, even though she knew their time together had ended; it was over. They had found their clothing, after making sweet, passionate love, and they were suddenly standing before the door in a deep embrace. Her cheek was pressed softly against his while his arms took advantage of her slender waist, holding her closely.

"Are we just supposed to pretend that none of this ever happened? I don't think I can do that." His lips moved against her cheek and she smiled.

"Of course not, honey. We just have to move on." They pulled away and he looked into her sparkling, hazel eyes. "Thank you."

"No, Karen, thank you." He pressed a tender kiss on her full lips, pulling her close once again. Even though it felt so right at the moment, they knew it had to end. They were stuck in a rut, so to speak, and they needed to make their own lives. He pulled away and found her hand in his, squeezing as he opened the door. She walked through the doorway, but turned around to watch him as she left, dropping his hand in farewell.

It wasn't as if they would never seen one another again, the group of them were going to Will's parents' house in a few days, but the memories of being together in a romantic sense were becoming bittersweet. She gave him a soft smile and waved, such a small gesture of her fondness for him, and she turned her back and walked to the elevator. It opened after a moment and she stepped inside.

He watched as the doors closed, blocking the sight of his raven-haired lover, suddenly turned lover-no-more.


	31. Chapter 31

She was doing just fine; at least that's what she told herself. The four days since they had last been together seemed like an eternity. Her heart felt sleepy, heavy from feeling lonely. It wasn't that she was lonely during the days, with Jack or Grace by her side at any given moment, but the nights were cold. The bed was cold, and her thoughts were always of Will.

Falling in love with him was never an option, from the beginning she shut off that part of her heart while with him. But since he wasn't an option either, her previous thoughts began to feel more explored. It would have been so easy to fall for him, he felt perfect for her in many ways, but she knew who they were, and she refused to let herself be the weak one in the situation. Yet, she felt weak when she realized how much she was going to miss his presence in her bed.

"Karebear, wake up." She jumped at Jack's words and met his eyes. He smiled and adjusted his seatbelt. They were on their way home from Will's parents' house and she was sleepy. Drinking with Marilyn always left her in a fog, having to keep up with a woman who was just as experienced with alcohol as she.

"Sorry, honey, I was spacing." She scooted up further on the seat, leaning to see what the clock on the dash read. Midnight and she was already falling asleep. She rolled her eyes at the thought that she might not be a part of the staying out late scene anymore.

"You never used to get worn out so much before. What's wrong, you lose stamina since you aren't sleeping with Will anymore?" Her eyes widened and she could have sworn she heard Will gasp. Grace turned to meet their conversation, suddenly interested.

"No." She sat back and looked out the window, oddly hurt by the words. They were spoken in such a jokingly, nonchalant manner that she felt ashamed, for whatever reasons.

"Oh, come on, Kare, you can't joke about it? It's nothing to be embarrassed about."

"Shut up, Jack." She crossed her arms over her chest, feeling a new tension in the car. That was the last time of the situation they spoke.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Gracie, you want to come over tonight and help me pack up some suitcases? Jack's going to be there too." Grace looked up from her desk and placed her eyes upon her assistant, who was looking at her in question.

"Are you going on vacation or something?"

"No, honey, I told you earlier." She rolled her eyes and stood to walk over to her desk. "That's the last time I'm telling you anything when you're eating cupcakes."

"Funny."

"I'm moving to a smaller place. It's not too far from Will and Jack's building, but far enough to keep Jack from showing up all the time."

"How small? I can't imagine you living in something other than your manse." She smiled and walked back to her desk to grab her martini.

"It's more personal. It's got two bedrooms, two baths, and a walk-in closet that could hold all my clothes. Oh, honey, I can't wait for you to see it." She excitedly jumped up and down, clapping her hands in a childlike fashion. "So, will you help?"


	32. Chapter 32

Moving took only a week, with help from her three best friends. She and Will were estranged in their own way, feeling uncomfortable around one another. But she was suddenly left alone with him, on her first day of living in her new apartment. She sat on the floor, going through a box of books and letters while he remained on the couch with a glass of wine.

"So, this place really looks good."

"Thanks, honey. It feels more like home than the manse did." Silence once again. It had been going on like that for an hour, a few exchanged words and then they found silence. It was uncomfortable.

"Listen, Kare, I want to tell you something." Her heart began beating faster in her chest. His tone of voice was too serious, and she knew he was getting ready to address their year and a half long tale. He leaned closer to the edge of the couch and she moved to meet his eyes.

"Please don't."

"No, I have to apologize to you. I took advantage of you, ever since the first time we made love. You were married and I know it was wrong of me to pursue anything, but I didn't feel like I could help it at the time. It was like we were on a car ride without a roadmap and we took too many side roads."

"Stop, Will." She waved him off with her hand, wishing he wouldn't speak that way. "I don't regret anything, okay. We took advantage of each other, it wasn't one person's fault. So don't apologize for something like that, because it wasn't bad. Maybe what we did was wrong, but I never felt that you were to blame."

"I'm just sorry we were so harsh to each other."

"If you apologize for that, I have to too." She stood and sat next to him on the couch and took his hand in her own, meeting his gaze. "But we're lucky, because we didn't let emotions get in the way, and we can move on without feeling attached." He stared into her eyes for a moment, noticing that she didn't look as calm as she used to. Her eyes were tired and had a tint of pink.

"Well, I guess I should go." His words came in a whisper, and she nodded at his statement, but they didn't move. Their faces inched closer, neither of them able to say who made the first move, and they closed their eyes. But just as quickly as their lips touched, they pulled away, never allowing a kiss to occur. "Goodbye."

He left and she remained on the couch, catching her breath for a moment. It was in that same moment that she realized, maybe she did let emotions get involved, and maybe she did get a little too attached for comfort. She loved him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Two months later…**_

A chill ran down her spine at the loud dinging of the oven timer, and she rushed to the counter. She and Will had mostly repaired their friendship, and it was stronger than before. They even made fun of one another sometimes, like the old days.

The only problem was, she had been crying over him. It was terrible to her that she missed being in his arms so much that it brought her to tears. She told herself when she was young that she would never allow a man to make her cry. She didn't want to acknowledge that she may have fallen for him, hard.

Sure, she could have expressed her feelings to him, anytime they were together. She wanted to, and she wished she could, but she didn't want to get hurt. It was always said that life was too short not to go for what makes a person happy, and he would most definitely make her happy, but the saying was wrong. Yes, life did feel short at times, but she would have rather lived with memories of how they could have been than the look on his face when he told her he didn't want her.

And he had said that before, they had agreed, that feelings weren't an issue. They were fine as just lovers, nothing more. He had been dating, unlike herself, and he seemed to have fully moved on. He was acting as if he was happier than ever, even when it was just them, speaking in his apartment while drinking wine. She couldn't brink herself to shake up his life once more.

She lifted the small stick from the counter and gasped, her hand over her mouth. In an instant she threw the small apparatus across the room, breaking it against the wall. It was the fifth test with the same result. Jack entered her home, at the worst of all possible times, in her opinion. She was in tears, shaking. He rushed to her side.

"Karen? What's wrong?" She met his eyes, panicked.

"I'm pregnant."

**The End**


End file.
